Hurt Me But I Want You
by rollyteam96
Summary: Roman is harsh, cruel and sex addicted met soft innocent Seth, Roman met Seth and he liked him to be his next prey, Seth got blinded by the mask Roman was wearing and falls for him, Dean falls for Seth and he trys to pull him away from Roman cause all what he does is breaking hearts. And when Roman falls for Seth truly it was too late. Dean is so special in this.updates on Sundays
1. Chapter 1

Roman was sitting in his office smiling to himself, Roman Reigns owns a bar in Pensacola and he have a lot of money from his rich family so he doesn't need to work, he was a good looking guy with a really bad habit and it's breaking hearts.

Roman have been in a few relationships and all of them ended by Roman breaking someone's heart and that satisfied him and made him pleased, he love to step on hearts.

He's now in a relationship with a guy named Cody, he was a nice guy and was in love with Roman and they've been together since two months, now he feel bored and want to cut him lose.

He got up and walked out of the office and heard the loud music playing in the place, Roman pumped into his best friend Randy who was the boss after him.

" Hi Rome, where are you going?" Randy asked and Roman smirked" Come with me and you'll find out," he said walking toward the counter.

Dean saw Roman walking toward him and Cody and when he saw that sick smile he knew immediately that Roman is about to break someone's heart so he walked toward him stepping in his way.

" Wait Rome! please don't do that to him, he's in love with you," Dean said but Roman acted deaf walking toward the counter that his boyfriend or let's say his 'Toy' Was standing behind.

Dean and Roman were best friends but that changed when Roman was about to do his thing and Dean stopped him and that bothered him and they fought about it and since that day their friendship changed and the only that keeping Roman from firing Dean was because he was the best drinks mixer in the state but Roman told him if he stuck his nose in his things again he'll fire him no matter what.

" Hey Cody! come over here," he called, Cody smiled his eyes glowing as he walked toward his bigger boyfriend" Yes baby," Cody stood in front of him with a huge smile, Roman looked toward the DJ Johnny Curtis" Cut the music Johnny!" he screamed and the music immediately stopped and everyone booed looking toward Roman.

" Relax people I have an announcement and it's really an important one," he explained eyeing the smaller man in front of him with a grin, Cody didn't understand what is about to happen but in his imagery he thought that Roman will announce them official or even better he thought that Roman about to propose to him so he was smiling and his heart was beating fast.

Dean stared at Roman his blue eyes pleading for Roman not to do that but he know deep down that he can't stop him but he'll try at least" Roman please don't do that," Dean interfered again pleading for Roman to stop while looking between him and Cody.

" Sorry cause I ruined the fun but I want to introduce someone to you," he grabbed Cody by his biceps and put him in front of everybody, Cody was smiling like an idiot.

" This is Cody Rhodes and everybody thinks that he is my boyfriend but he's not, well he thinks that too but guesse what everyone, he wasn't my boyfriend," Roman smiled proudly" Do you really think that I would fall in love with something like this?".

The smile on Cody's face faded and he turned around in Roman's arms" W-what R-Roman?" he stammered tears started to form in his baby blue eyes.

" He is not even my type! Cody you never were my boyfriend and I would never think about you as one, you were just a fuck thing and I'll admit that you pleasured me a lot, you were nothing more than a hole to pleasure my dick, you were my TOY!".

Dean shook his head feeling sorry for the poor Cody, Cody tears were falling like a river and he was trembling" Roman I love you, what are you saying?" Roman laughed dramatically, some of the people felt sorry for him and some were laughing loudly and Cody's heart ached as he looked at Roman.

" Yeah Cody I gave you a home and a job and made you think that I'm in love with you," Roman mocked laughing" But I never said I love you, did I? I never cared about your ass and I was playing with you and now I really feel bored," Roman stated with hateful tone tightening his grip on his arms and pushing him away.

Cody looked down sniffling in pain feeling his heart being snatched from his chest" P-please stop Roman," Cody sobbed trying to hold Roman who pushed him down to the ground" Don't touch me Cody! I don't want you around me, you're pathetic," Roman screamed.

" Get the fuck out of my place right now, you're fired Cody from here and from my house, I don't want to see you, your clothes is on the street and I took your car keys, well I bought you that car, now get out!" he screamed and Cody was trying to grab his hand.

" Guards throw him out and Johnny turn on the music for everyone to enjoy the night," Roman said and walked away Cody followed him, Dean couldn't take it so he followed them.

" Roman I gave you everything why you're doing this?" Cody sobbed following Roman.

Dean ran toward Cody and pulled him away from Roman, he fell to the ground and Dean helped him up to his feet" Let's get out of here Cody c'mon man get the fuck up!" Dean took him out of the place, Cody was weak in his arms as he helped him into his car.

" Why h..he did that? I thought..I thought that he loves me," Cody cried holding himself protectively" I hope that I have an answer for you, It's okay Cody stop crying," Dean sighed wrapping his arm around Cody's shoulder trying to comfort him a little after the heartbreak that Roman caused him, he'll never know why Roman is doing this.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

After closing the bar Roman walked out smiling and humming the last song that was playing inside, he got in his car starting it" Uh finally alone again, but I need a new thing," he laughed driving out of the parking lot.

" I should find another toy to fuck and my dick needs to be sucked," he laughed to himself as he drove to the main street when he heard the roaring of a fast cars getting closer, he looked to the side and saw a black car about to bump into his car.

" Fuck!" Roman turned his car to the side but It was too late, the car scratched the door badly and stopped right in front of him.

A small guy stumbled out of the car and fell to the ground abviouse that he was drunk, Roman looked up when a few cars stopped next to him and big men stepped out" How dare you to steal my car you son of a bitch!" the three men attacked the small guy with strong punches, the guy curled into a ball to protect himself from them.

Roman stepped out of the car and walked toward them" Guys! guys! stop!" he stepped in front of them shielding the small guy who was coughing and whining.

" step out of this, we'll punish his scrawny ass," one of them screamed.

Roman looked back at the guy who was lying on his back and the guy caught his attention, he was really pretty, long brown and blonde hair that fits his beautiful face, pouty lips and nice trimmed beard, his body was small but muscular, he was wearing a tight black t-shirt that was two times smaller than his size and a gray tight skinny jeans. Roman smiled then turned back to the men.

" What he did to you Jacob?" he asked folding his arms, the man was longing to put his hands on the guy behind Roman but he respect Roman" He stole one of our cars and scratched it from everywhere and my boss will kill me," the man said and Roman rubbed his chin.

" Aw I d-didn't st-steal your c-car I bo-borrowed it," the guy said trying to set up.

Roman smiled at the sexy voice that he has" Okay whatever he did to the car I'll pay for the damages, so just give me a number," Roman stated bending down to help the smaller man to his feet, Roman wrapped his arm around his waist helping him to get up, the guy was swaying drunkenly and laughing.

The bigger man sniffles in his hair and cursed at the vanilla smell that was stuck with his original smell.

" Okay , Jason check on the car and assess how much the damages costs," he told one of the men and he immediately ran toward the car.

After moments the man returned and whispered to Jacob and step away" Three thousand," he said looking at Roman.

Roman nodded" Okay, just let me put him in the car," Roman said guiding the two toned boy toward his car and putting him inside.

" W-where a-are y..you ttaking m-me?" the guy stammered looking at him" Wait here I will be back," Roman closed the door walking toward the men, he took out his cheque book writing them the amount of money and handed it to them walking back toward his car.

The guy was resting his head against the window tracing his index on the glass and mumbling, Roman smirked looking him up and down" Nice," he whispered placing his hand on the guy's shoulder, he looked at him smiling.

" Who ...a..are y..you?" he asked, Roman moved his blonde locks behind his ear running his fingertips on his stubble cheek then getting into the car" I'm Roman who are you?" He asked putting on his seatbelt.

" I'm Seth Rollins," he replied with a smile turning back to the window" Nice to meet you Rollins unfortunately Seth you're the next one!".

Seth narrowed his eyes" W..what?" Roman smiled ignoring him and starting his engine.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Hi everybody this is my first story I wanted to share it with you, some of you may read it before cause it was on my sister's account, I didn't like it at first so I deleted it, i start over with some new touches and some modifications I hope its good, for me I feel pleased about it, I hope you like it and make sure to follow and favorite and don't forget to review and tell me what u think.

Updates gonna be evey Sunday and Thursday.

Love U All..=^-^= 


	2. Chapter 2

Roman wrapped his arm around Seth's waist as he guided them into his house" W..who are yo..u?" Seth asked Roman but he ignored him, he was so drunk and his mouth was bleeding, the smaller man frowned" A..answer me," Seth asked again.

Roman threw him on the couch and Seth yelped" Aw..that's h..hurt!" he whined, Roman turned to him" Shut the fuck up and lie here I'll be back," Roman told him.

Seth whimpered" But y..you d..didn't t..ell w..who y..you a..are!" he said lying back on the couch looking up at the larger man who was behind the couch looking down at him" B..but it's o..okay b..bear, I don't w..want to k..now you a..nyway and I l..like this co.. couch," Seth said touching the couch.

Roman sighed ' this guy is an idiot' he thought walking toward the bathroom.

Seth looked down and saw his black t-shirt was dirty and full of dust" Uh I'm d..dirty," Seth commented and got up, he started to sway but managed to stand but barely kept his balance, he pulled on his t-shirt wanting to take itt off but he stumbled on his feet and was about to fall but grabbed the couch and supported himself.

" Uh god the gr..ound's shaking," Seth laughed and stood up again. He unbuckled his belt and threw it on the floor then start to work on his tight jeans trying to take it off, it's the hardest thing for him to do when he was sober let alone that he is now drunk, he tried to pull them but he couldn't and immediately fell flat on his back" Uh!" he groaned and stretched his arms next to him.

Roman walked out of the bathroom and saw him on the ground in front of the couch still trying to pull his jeans off, he walked toward him and sat on the couch above him.

" What are you doing?" Roman asked looking down at his tight muscular body from his tight pecs, his carmel skin down to his sexy tight abs, Roman's gazes stopped at the waist band. He wondered what Seth might have under them, he smiled wickedly and licked his lips, Seth was defiantly his next pray, Roman looked away cause he felt himself reacting to the sight in front of him.

Seth sighed dramatically" I w..want to t..take t..his d..irty thing o..off," Seth pointed at his jeans, Roman smiled and knelt on the ground next to him with big grin, he pointed at his jeans" Do you want me to help you with it?" Roman wanted to take the advantage of the situation, Seth nodded smiling innocently, he looked at Roman who start pulling on the legs of the jeans.

" Trust me..it's not w..working," Seth whined playing with his hair, Roman smirked then moved up next to him" I know how to make it work," Roman moved so he's now straddling hips and moved his hand to cup Seth's face, he looked at him catching his attention and leaned down leaving only inches between their lips to meet, Seth looked up and both of them could feel each others breaths.

" W..what a..re you d..oing?" Seth asked him with red cheeks but Roman kept on looking at his lips, he wanted to taste Seth so badly and wanted to make sure if he's gay or not.

He captured Seth lips with a hot breathtaking kiss, Seth was surprised at first so he moved his hands and placed them on Roman's face pushing him, Roman didn't stop grabbing Seth wrists and pinning them above his head and kept on kissing him.

Seth moaned lifting his hips against Roman who shoved his tongue in his mouth enjoying the heated kiss, Seth didn't have a choice so he start kissing back but Roman pulled away, he liked no he loved the younger man's lips and he wanted more but he gotta have him first.

Seth whined in protest pouting" Why you stopped, I want a boyfriend," he whined looking at Roman who was smirking and licking his lips" Don't you want a girlfriend?" he asked him but Seth shook his head pulling Roman hand" I don't like girls," he said hugging Roman's arm looking at him with a cute eyes.

Roman smiled got wider when he took that confusion out of Seth's mouth" Good boy" he moved away sitting on the couch and looking down at him proud of himself.

Seth whined and start pulling his jeans while Roman watching him, he lifted his hips pulling them completely off, he took it and threw it right in Roman's face.

" Can you clean it for me?" Seth gave him a cute innocent look, Roman stared at him with anger at first but his look softened when Seth start taping his eyelashes, he nodded.

" Okay," Roman grabbed Seth clothes and took them to the laundry room. Seth got up and lie on the couch and touched his lips" He know how to kiss," Seth laughed to himself.

Roman walked in and saw him lying on his back and smiling to himself, the Samoan man smirked and sat next to him licking his lips, he already become addicted to the younger man and want to have him so badly.

Roman leaned forward and Seth backed off looking at him" What you want from me?" Seth whined and Roman ignored him burying his face in the smaller man's neck sniffling in his scent.

" Uh..fuck Seth," he mumbled against his soft skin kissing his neck, Seth closed his eyes enjoying the feeling and was so tired so he fell asleep.

Roman moved away standing to his feet, he lifted the smaller man in his arms walking upstairs.

He placed him on the bed then took off his shirt and lied next to him, he placed his hand on Seth's chest tracing his thumb between his pecs moving down to his sculptured abs, he didn't dare to move further cause he was torturing.

" So fucking nice I'll enjoy with you and I'm not letting this ass slip away from me," He said resting his head on Seth's chest and pulled the covers over their bodies, he wrap his arm around Seth's waist pulling him closer and looking at him, he buried his face in his hair and closed his eyes with evil smile on his face.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

In the morning Seth growled opening his eyes with a killing headache and swollen lip, he blinked a few times rubbing his head slowly.

" Uh..what happened?" he moved a little and felt like his head will explode, he look around realizing that he was in a nice room and what scared him he doesn't know the place.

He turned around and flinched when he felt a large arm around his waist, he pushed it away getting up quickly, he looked at his body and saw that he was only wearing his boxers, he doesn't know the place and doesn't know who brought him here, he looked at the man he doesn't even know him, he actually doesn't remember anything from last night and his head is killing him.

Did this man raped him or something? No he wasn't feeling anything so why he was holding him on his bed? That's weird, he doesn't want to know he know one thing that he gotta get out of there so he start looking for his clothes.

Roman opened his eyes and saw Seth looking around for his clothes " Good morning!" Roman said smiling, Seth flinched and looked toward him with wide brown eyes.

" W...Why am I here? who are you? where is my clothes? what happened?" Seth was lost his head was a blur and he was so confused cause he doesn't remember anything from last night.

" Okay let me just make some breakfast for us then we can talk and I will answer your questions, okay Seth?" Roman said getting up.

" How you knew my name? Who are you?" Seth asked his eyes still looking around the room for his clothes.

" I'm Roman Reigns, and your clothes in the laundry, you refused to wear them cause they were a little dirty and after a huge struggle to pull your fucking skinny jeans off you asked me to wash them, follow me and take them while I make the breakfast," Roman told him walking out of the room.

Seth looked up he couldn't help his eyes that start eyeing the man from behind, he was nice large man with huge muscles, long dark hair, Seth found him attractive.

But maybe he's a killer or something, he gotta run away" Are you coming or not?" Roman screamed from the kitchen holding Seth's clothes in his hand.

" Uh y-yeah," Seth walked downstairs toward the kitchen where Roman handed him his clothes" Thanks," Seth took them and start putting them on.

" Are you new in town? I've never seen you before," Roman asked, Seth look up and his eyes fell on Roman's lips but he looked down.

" Yeah, I'm actually new in here, I'm from Iowa and I decided to start a new life here in Florida, I went to the bar last night and I drank too much I'm a lightweight person, so now I don't remember what happened after that... uh...can you tell me anything please," Seth was trying to pull his jeans up hardly.

Roman smiled" I don't know how that thing fits you anyway," Roman walked up to him and Seth backed off till his back hit the wall, he gulped when he saw Roman's hungry gazes, this man scared him.

Seth placed his hands on Roman's chest to keep his private space, he stopped but he kept on looking" What are you doing?" Seth was surprised by Roman actions.

" Nothing," he simply said and Seth jumped out of his grip" I w..want to l..leave," Seth stammered, Roman noticed how scare Seth was and saw how he was fidgeting, he knew immediately that Seth have his precious thing that he want so badly, he walked toward the fridge to make breakfast, he looked up" No you can't just leave, we need to talk," he said firmly.

Seth was sweating with wide eyes, he was so nervous and scared of the bigger man, he looked up and saw that Roman looking at him so he looked down quickly to avoid his gray eyes.

" W-where's the bathroom?" Seth asked without looking Roman pointed at the wooden door, Seth walked toward it.

Roman looked down at Seth's ass as he walked away from him and licked his lips enjoying the sight " What a fucking nice ass," he whispered eyeing him hungrily.

Seth walked out of the bathroom and saw Roman sitting at the table eating his food" Why are you standing there? come over here," Roman said, Seth looked at him" I guess I should just leave... thanks for everything," Seth was about to walk away when Roman's loud voice stopped him.

" You're not going anywhere, Seth Rollins! I said we'll talk," Roman commanded in a tough tone with an angry look on his face, Seth was a little scared of him.

" W-why I can't leave? Is there something I did wrong without knowing?" Seth walked toward the table and Roman got up standing in front of him.

" Actually yeah Seth. I guess you don't remember but last night was about to be your last one if I didn't arrive at the right time to save your ass," Roman told him in sharp tone, Seth didn't understand.

" What do you mean Mr Reigns?" Seth was lost and confused and Roman smirked at him" Last night you stole Michel's car and you crashed it and of course you're new here you don't know him, but I can assure you he's a very dangerous man, he was holding his gun against your head! I paid for the damages and saved your ass and now you owe me your life and money," Roman lied smiling cause he know Seth dosen't remember.

The younger man was staring at him with wide eyes he couldn't believe that he almost got killed If Roman wasn't there" Thank you! I owe you my life thank you so much, Mr Reigns," Seth muttered still shocked.

Roman smirked and sat back on his chair" Really? I paid for your mess and all you do is thanking me? It sure doesn't work like that, Rollins," Roman laughed as he gave Seth a strange look, Seth didn't know what he wanted to say with that look" I didn't pay $8000 just for you to thank me, did I?" Roman lied again smirking as he sipped on his coffee.

" No, of course not, Mr Reigns, I get it. I will return your money when I find a job, I swear," Seth told him and Roman laughed" Really? and what is your guarantees? Actually... I have better idea, I have a job for you and in this way I can guarantee that I will get my money back, So what do you think Seth?" Roman asked him.

Seth wasn't sure about it cause he didn't even know what the job was" I don't think you have any choice, you will work for me or I'm going to call the police!" Roman grabbed his phone looking at Seth dead in the eyes, seeing the fear in them pleasured him alot.

" No! no! please d-don't! please I will do it! I will work for you just don't call the police I don't want to go to the jail please," Seth begged him and Roman knew that boy is innocent and it's not hard to scare him and he enjoyed that.

Roman smiled" Good you will work as bartender in my bar, that means I will be your boss and you will do everything I tell you to do, no questions, do you understand?" Roman pointed a finger at Seth and he nodded in agreement" Great you're a good boy, your job starts today and you'll work um.. let me see I normaly pay the bartender 20 dollars in night which means you will work for me for 400 days and that's mean one year and 35 day," Roman said it like it's nothing.

" W-what!?" Seth was shocked and didnt know what to say he just stood motionless.

" You can leave now!" Roman said loudly waving his hand and Seth took a step back.

Roman's voice was sharp and deep and that's what makes Seth's body shake" O-okay M-mr Reigns," Seth stammered then started walking backward quickly opening the door and running out of the house.

He stopped out with sadness in his heart he would spend a long time working with nothing in return and that would put a pause in his plans of having real job and a real life cause he knew that he will work for free, that's mean he won't get anything and he have to look for another job.

He have no choice he owe that man alot of money, he couldn't argue with him, he was a little afraid of his controlling persona and afraid that he'll put him in jail, he ran from a prison and enter a new one that's was unfair.

Roman stood up looking at him from the window, he laughed" He's stupid but innocent, I will definately enjoy having his virginity," Roman commented with huge grin playing on his lips.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Sorry for the delay this chapter was suppose to be posted yesterday but I had problems but I promise next update will be on time so I'm sorry again.

Thank u so much guys for the reviews and the support I really appreciate it so please don't stop and tell me what u think about this now that Roman got Seth.

Please review...

Love U All...=^-^= 


	3. Chapter 3

Seth entered his hotel room and threw the keys on the small table in front of the door, he kicked his shoes off and fell back on the bed and start thinking of what Roman told him" It's too much," Seth whined sadly, Seth only wanted a new life with no problems but it's look like that the problems always know where to find him.

He was thinking when his stomach growled, he rubbed his stomach and sat up pulling out his wallet and start searching for money, he find only 50 dollars he was so hungry so got up walking out of the hotel.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

At 8:00 PM Seth opened his eyes at the sound of his phone going off, he rubbed his eyes tiredly yawning, he grabbed his phone and answered it.

" Hi Seth I'm waiting for you in front of your hotel come down, fast! Do not let me wait too long," Roman said.

Seth was surprised" How did you know my number and where my hot-" before Seth could finish his sentence Roman hung up.

" Hello?"

Seth sighed he was so upset at the way Roman act with him, he will be stupid if he thinks that this man will leave him alone, yes he owed him money but Roman was disrespecting him.

He liked the way Roman is controlling him at first but now it's too much.

Seth got up and pulled off the white shirt and his extra tight jeans then rushed into the bathroom.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Roman was in his car waiting and start to lose his patience, he was looking at his watch every minute.

" I'll teach you to listen to my words literally," He got out of the car and leaned against it taping his fingers on the hood" Fuck you!" Roman cursed.

And after 10 minutes Seth finally walked out, Roman was ignited looking at him with fury in his eyes, Seth stood in front of him and before Seth could say anything.

" Why all this time I told you not to let me wait? What the fuck is wrong with you huh? What took all that time?" Roman screamed in Seth's face who winced at every word.

" I-I j-just took a shower," Seth told him in a low tone, Roman puffed but the he exploded" And why are you even screaming at me? w..who do you think you are? I barely know you, you don't have the right to scream at me!" Seth snapped.

Roman smirked grabbing Seth by his biceps and slamming him against the car door, the smaller man whined in pain and felt himself melting when Roman pressed his body against his own, the tension start to rise between them and Seth could feel Roman's blood boiling by his tight grip.

" Who do I think I am huh?" Roman whispered angrily" I own you Seth, you're mine! At least for this year and you will do what I tell you without questioning. I own your fucking life and from now on you will just call me sir got it...Seth?" Roman demanded tightening his grip on Seth arms, the younger man was scared staring at Roman with wide brown eyes full of fear and didn't make any move.

" Got it?" Roman screamed loudly in Seth's face, Seth winced " Y-yeah yeah, got it... sir," Seth closed his eyes and lowered his head, his heart beating out of his chest but at the same time he didn't want Roman to let go of him, he felt save and he loved the warmth of Roman's body against his but he felt that he'll hate it soon.

He felt Roman eyes piercing him, suddenly the anger faded and a smirk formed on Roman's face" Good boy, now get in the car," Roman loosens his grip, Seth slowly opened the door getting in without saying any word as Roman started the engine.

On the way to the bar Seth didn't say any word and Roman didn't like that" Hey why you're so quiet?" Roman asked but Seth was afraid to say anything" Hey I said talk now!" Roman ordered him and Seth gave him despise look.

Seth couldn't deny that he was a little a little attracted to Roman but Roman was unbearable by the way he was demanding everything, yes Seth owe him the money and actually his life but that doesn't give Roman the right to treat him like that.

" What you want me to say s-sir?" Seth asked him in a low tone and Roman smiled cause he know that now Seth is under his control" How old are you?" Roman asked him, Seth played with his fingers in his lap" I'm 29 and my birthday's on May 28th, I will be 30 soon, can I ask you about yours sir?" Seth replied with a question.

Roman shot him a look" No! I'm the one who's asking the questions here not you, you just answer, got it!?" Roman tells him in a sharp tone and Seth only nodded.

" Where's your family?" He asked and the smaller man sighed" I don't have a family," he answered looking at the window.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Roman and Seth arrived to the bar and both stepped out and walked inside, Seth was amazed by the huge crowd around him.

" Wow! it's awesome you own this place, I mean it's so big," Seth liked the place and start looking around him.

" Good that you like it cause you will be working here," Roman told him.

" Yeah, I like it maybe it's a bliss not a curse like I thought," Seth smiled and Roman liked that smile he couldn't wait for the moment to come.

" Come with me, I'm going to introduce you to the staff," he grabbed his hand dragging him Seth blushed when they stepped in front of the counter.

" Hey everybody come over here now," Roman clapped and the men surrounded them.

Seth was a little shy when everybody came around and start eyeing him up and down, the younger man eyed everybody while he was behind Roman.

" Welcome," one of them shook Roman's hand he was at Roman's height with a full body, bald head a sharp blue eyes.

" Thanks Randy, how's everything going around here?" Roman asked.

" It's as usual," Randy commented with a smile looking at Seth who looked away, he immediately knew why he was here.

Seth looked behind Randy and there was a blonde guy standing away that catches his attention, he looks cute with his blond curls that covering his cute baby blue eyes, pink lips and a full killing body, he was wearing a black T-shirt with dark ripped jeans, he was so hot Seth thought to himself as he looked at him.

The blonde guy noticed Seth eyeing him so he look at him in the eye and Seth immediately looked down when their eyes met but he didn't stop he kept on looking at him.

" Dean come over here," Roman called him and he came toward them.

' So his name is Dean he's so hot and cute ' Seth thought to himself and he looked down when Dean stood in front of them.

" And who's your guest?" the blond asked and Seth looked up and their eyes met again, Dean felt something he never felt before when his blue eyes met the brown one's, he felt his heart shudder just by looking at his eyes.

Seth was about to respond but before he could say anything Roman cuts him again.

" Shut up I didn't allow you to talk," Roman said to Seth who shot him a look with his fists clenching, he couldn't endure Roman insulting him in front of them like that.

Dean looked at Seth and thought that he was there for the same reason Cody was there before' poor guy I hope that he doesn't fall in the trap' he didn't know what's on Roman's mind cause the way he act with him was a little confusing, but the things will reveal eventually.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean any offence, sorry," Dean said extending his hand for Seth to shake" I'm Dean Ambrose, I'm the best drinks mixer here," Seth extended his hand as well" I'm Seth Rollins nice to meet you Dean," Seth smiled to him.

Seth knew that he looks a little careless and tough just by looking at his abnormal style but Seth find him nice and cute and that there's another side of him hiding behind his toughness he was showing but still there's something strange about Dean, but he didn't know what is it, he felt that they'll be so close and maybe become friends.

Dean returned the smile with his cute dimples" Okay enough, Dean can you introduce everybody to Seth? I guess it would be better than flirting with him," Roman was a little jealous that Dean got Seth's attention by just staring at him.

Dean amirked cause he know that Roman doesn't like when someone steal the spotlight from him" Sure Rom, Seth those are Johnny the DJ, Randy and he's in charge after Roman, Tony is a waiter and Jack is a bartender with me," Dean was still looking at him in a strange way.

" Nice to meet you guys," Seth shook their hands with a stupid smile on his face cause he thought that all of them will be his friends.

" You too Seth," Johnny said smiling.

" Good to know you Seth," Randy shook his hand smirking with an odd look on his face a look that Seth didn't like at all.

" Nice to meet you Seth I hope that I will get to see you a lot," Tony liked the younger man and found him cute.

" Me too," Jack said in a sharp tone cause he knew why Roman brought Seth, he squeezed Seth's hand extra hard and made him winced in pain but he didn't say anything.

" Okay guys, Seth is the new bartender and Jack you know your place right," Roman said and Jack nodded eyeing Seth angrily" Good now everybody get back to work the drinks won't walk to the tables themselves," Roman joked and everybody walked away.

He pulled Seth by his arm and took him to the counter" You know what to do right?" Roman asked him, Seth nodded with a silly smile still eyeing the place" Good, now you'll stay with Dean and give the people drinks, and he'll give you the drinks okay!" Roman stood in front of him squeezing his arm" When I talk, you only look at me," he squeezed his arm harder.

" Auch..okay okay got it!" Seth tried to snatch his arm but Roman was stronger than him" And there's one more thing don't you dare flirting with anyone cause I'm watching you, now go and don't leave till I see you," Seth was hurting so he nodded his head.

" Good," Roman let go of his arm walking away, Seth didn't understand Roman at all one moment he's nice and cute and the other he's ruthless.

" Why he's treating me like that?" Seth said in a low tone but Jack heard him and laughed, Seth turned around and saw Jack" Don't worry Seth he'll be so gentle soon," Jack said then left.

Seth didn't understand what he meant so he shook it off and walked behind the counter, he saw Dean mixing drinks and flipping the glasses so he stood there admiring his tricks with a smile, he liked what Dean was doing so he leaned against the counter cupping his cheeks in a cute way watching him, Dean ended it with a flip from behind his back and poured the drinks in the glasses.

Seth cheered clapping for him" WOW great! you're awesome, how you did that? I mean how did you learn to do that?" Seth was stunned and Dean only smiled" It's not easy trust me," Dean commented with wink.

Seth blushed looking down but he didn't want Dean to see that so he look up quickly" But when you do it looks so easy," Seth noticed how Dean was looking at him but he didn't feel uncomfortable at all, Dean stepped closer to him leaning on the top of the counter so he could be face to face with Seth.

" You want to try it?" Dean asked Seth who looked down nervously, Dean smiled at how cute the smaller man was, he didn't know why he felt something he never felt before in the moment his eyes met Seth's but it was a good feeling.

Dean handed him the glasses and Seth blushed" I can't I'm not like you," Seth returned the glasses pushing Dean's hand" Just try it you won't die, come on," Dean encouraged him.

Seth bite his lower lip nodding, he took the glasses" Okay, but promise me that you won't laugh at me if I pour it on myself," Seth said as Dean stepped to the side.

" I won't," he smiled lifting his hands in surrounder but couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips when he saw Seth opening his leg getting ready to flip the glasses.

Dean eyes eyed all his body from his shoulders to his back down to his tight jeans then looked at his ass it's look nice in that tight jeans he loved it, shit he gotta stop eyeing him he never did that before but Seth was forcing him to do that but he have to stop, Dean looked up immediately when Seth turned to him.

" Okay watch," Seth was trying to flip the glasses slowly but they almost fell but he collected them and both laughed and started to try again.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Roman was sitting on his chair in front of his laptop that was showing the bar by the security camaras in every corner, he saw Seth playing in front of Dean and saw Dean watching him and both laughing, it upsets him so he banged his fists on the table hard getting up and storming out of the office.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Dean hands were on his mouth trying to hide his laugh cause Seth almost pour the drinks again but Seth saw him" I told you not to laugh," the smaller man pouted.

" Okay okay, try again, I promise I won't laugh this time," Dean promised him.

Seth smiled and when he was about to flip them he saw Roman walking toward him with anger look and accidently dropped the cups pouring the drinks on the floor, he looked down at the mess he had made then looked up at Roman.

" Uh god!" Seth said the fear was abviouse on his face as his heart start to beat fast, Dean noticed the look on Seth's face so he turned around and saw Roman looking at Seth with venom in his eyes, Seth was so scared and Dean doesn't know why, what Roman did to him that made him so frightened? from where he brought that guy? and what's his story? and why he doesn't stop Roman from insulting him? it's really confused.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

So this is chapter three what do you think Roman will do to Seth? And what will Dean do to help Seth? I would like to know your thoughts and thanks for your awesome support specially moonlight-reigns you're my favorite and rollinswarrior2017 you're amazing and sethslavegirl you're the best and sethiegirl96 I like your thought and rollyteam97 love u sister thank u guys don't stop supporting this I love you guys you're amazing enjoy this and don't forget to review, follow and favorite it if you like it.

Love U All..=^-^= 


	4. Chapter 4

Roman stormed toward Seth and pushed him" What the fuck are you doing? you are here to work not to... play," Roman shoved him again.

" Hey! Hey! Roman relax man," Dean stood between them" I told him to do that okay, he wanted to help me," Dean tried to calm Roman down.

" Dean stay away don't get involve, I know how to teach this bitch a lesson!" Roman screamed angrily.

Seth grabbed Dean's shirt hiding behind him, at that moment Dean felt a vibe run through his body making everything in his body work and making his heart beat faster, he looked back at Seth who hide behind him, Dean couldn't believe that just a simple touch of this guy made him feel that way, he felt like he want to protect him not only from Roman but from everybody and everything.

" I j..just w..wanted to learn to do that," Seth was so scared that he couldn't form his words, Dean eyes on him made him even nervous.

Dean woke up from his daydream when Roman tried to reach for Seth" Calm down Roman," Dean tried to pull him but Roman refused to go.

" Wipe the fucking ground now or I'm going to kill you!" Roman screamed and Seth flinched" O-okay okay," Seth stammered.

Dean was worried that Roman may hurt Seth and it's surprised him that he cares about someone he barely knew but the things Roman was doing to the guys effected him and he decided to stand against him now he wanted to be by Seth's side and protect him.

" Come with me Roman," he pulled the bigger man away from Seth who was shaking with fear.

Seth sighed then took the rag from the countertop and sat down on the floor wiping the ground, Roman and Dean were watching him from distance.

Dean sighed looking up and didn't like the way Roman was eyeing Seth" What the fuck is wrong with you? why do you fucking hate him like that huh? I'm sure that he didn't do anything to you," Dean was surprised" Please tell me that Seth ain't like the others?".

" What do you think about him? nice right?" Roman asked smirking, Dean didn't get it" Don't answer with a question, what's your plane this time," Dean stared at him hopefully.

Roman sighed" I'm done with the playing around I want to settle down man I mean... uh I think I like him," Roman said and Dean eyed him knowingly" You like him huh? Then why you're treating him like shit, huh?" Dean didn't believe that Roman treatment means love.

" I just knew him yesterday and I'm not sure if he's good or not so I'm trying to find out, I'm serious this time," he said trying to convince Dean who nodded but wasn't buying it at all but then he remembered.

" Does it have anything to do with what you did to Cody yesterday?" Dean asked with serious look on his face but Roman shook his head" No, I met him after we left the club and it's not your business Dean, stay out of this," Roman snapped losing his patience.

" Okay Roman, I'll act like I believed you but if you fucking hurt him the way you did to Cody yesterday I'll do what it takes to make you fucking regret it, I won't allows you this time Roman, you need to grow the fuck up," Dean said with serious look then walked toward Seth.

He knelt in front of him" It's okay get up man, it's fucking clean enough," Dean helped Seth up" Is he mad at me? Is he going to put me in jail?" Seth was worried so Dean placed hand on his shoulder" No, don't worry about that I'm here for you I know it's fucking stupid cause we barely know each others but I'm honest man I'm here for ya," Dean assured him with a smile.

Seth sighed in relief smiling " Thanks I feel lucky to know that I got you, it's sounds stupid but I believe in you," Seth said smiling, Dean squeezed his shoulder staring at him up and down" Then answer me Seth, are you gay?" Dean dropped the bomb on him, Seth's smile faded, he looked down biting his lower lip nervously.

Seth was afraid of that question cause he was hurt by it and was ashamed, he was afraid that Dean will judge him and will not be his friend anymore and Dean felt that immediately when he looked down.

" No no it's okay, just tell me I'm not a homophobic or something like that," Dean assured him with a smile.

The younger man stared at him with his puppy eyes" Really? you won't tell anyone cause I don't want anyone to think that I'm weird, I hate that," Seth looked down and Dean smiled" Don't worry about that, come here I wanna tell you something," Dean wrapped his arm around Seth's shoulder leaning to whisper in his ear " I'm bisexual," Dean admitted looking at Seth's reaction.

Seth eyes widened his hand covered his mouth" W-what are you serious?" Seth was surprised, Dean nodded" Yeah, but don't tell anyone okay," Dean lowered his voice, Seth smiled nodding" I promise you I won't tell anyone," the younger man promised him.

" I know you won't," Dean was sure that Seth wouldn't tell anyone cause he see the innocence in his eyes, Dean felt Seth close to him, he felt the connection between them but if Roman like Seth and Seth does then it's over, but he felt like he wanted to protect Seth anyway.

" Okay now let's get back to work before he comes again believe me you won't like to see him angry, he is so fucking ugly," Dean joked and Seth laughed.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

At 2:00 AM they closed the bar and Seth was standing out in the cold breeze waiting cause Roman told him to wait, he was shaking and rubbing his arms.

Dean put on his leather jacket singing and was about to leave but stopped when he saw Seth standing on the sidewalk, why he was standing there? He walked toward him.

" Why are you still here man? it's cold you'll fucking freeze out here!" Dean was worried about him again and he didn't know why.

" R-Roman told me to wait for him," Seth was shaking.

" Okay, then you don't mind me waiting with you?" Seth nodded turning to look at the door, Dean unzipped his jacket taking it off, he put his jacket on Seth shoulders slowly, Seth flinched turning around to meet a baby blue eyes looking into his wide brown ones, Dean kept his eyes on Seth's face enjoying his beautiful features, his eyes, his lips his now red cheeks, he like what he's seeing, he looked down wrapping his jacket around Seth to warm him.

" What are you doing? You'll get cold," Seth muttered blushing his eyes on the road cement not wanting Dean to notice the redness on his cheeks but it's too late.

Dean smiled at how nervous Seth was" What kind of gentlemen would I be if I let you freeze, are you warm yet?" Seth loved the attention and the care Dean was showing him.

" T-thanks I-I feel better now," Seth was so embarrassed cause Dean's manly scent was surrounding him and make him feel warm" Good," Dean whispered in Seth's ear smiling.

Seth liked Dean but before he come he was thinking about Roman, he wanted to ask Dean he was a little hesitated but he didn't have a choice.

He bite on his lower lip before gulping" Dean Um.. c-can I ask you Something? but if you don't want to answer just ignore me," Seth said in a low tone.

Dean smiled" It's actually sooo hard to ignore you Seth," Dean rock back and forth on his heels, Seth looked at him with innocent eyes not believing what he'd just heard, did Dean just flirted with him or it's after midnight hallucinations?

" Okay Seth, ask," Dean wrap his arm around Seth's shoulder and the smaller man quickly looked away " Umm.. it's about Roman is he - um..you know I mean..."

Dean moved his arm cutting him off" You mean gay?" Dean was disappointed at Seth's question cause after all the attention he was giving him Seth was thinking about Roman, of course it's Roman thing to make sure to wrap Seth around his finger before anything, he liked Seth but he refused to do anything cause he felt that it'll make him less of a man.

Dean sighed" He's actually was my old friend and I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you anything about him, I mean it's back to him.. sorry," Dean gave him serious answer in disappointment looking in the other way.

" Why? are not you friends anymore?" He asked and Dean looked up remembering the reason why they're not friends cause Dean cock blocked him once and it's enough reason for Roman to ruin their friendship.

" It's personal reason you'll know it later, you ain't taken anything from me I won't say anything to you," Dean replied looking at him, Seth smiled" It's okay I appreciate how loyal you are to your old friend but he was acting in a weird way, I'm just trying to understand him a little, you know what..forget I asked," Seth wasn't upset about it at all he thought maybe Dean would tell him why Roman treating him like that but clearly it was a bad idea.

Suddenly Dean start ruffling his hair, Seth gasped when Dean wrap one of his arms around his waist" I'm kidding everyone knows that he is, it's not a secret," Seth wasn't paying him any attention, he was thinking about Dean's hand on his hip, his cheek turned in darker shade of pink looking at Dean in surprise, simple move made him lose control what a shame.

Dean smiled looking at the smaller man eyes that now glued to his face" Fuck.. are you paying me any attention or I'm talking to myself?" Dean waved his hand in front of Seth's face that's when he noticed that Seth wasn't even blinking.

" Huh!" Seth now got back to reality blinking repeatedly, Dean laughed in amusement" Just what I thought... you didn't hear the answer, It's okay I won't repeat it anyway," the older man said shoving his hands in his jeans pockets look at Seth through his blonde hair.

" Can you repeat it please," Seth narrowed his eyes and Dean found that cute, He burst laughing at him. It always been hard for Dean to trust people that fast but he actually liked Seth and his innocent soul and the way his brown eyes widden when he look up make him feel so warm from inside, he didn't know why but he thinks that Seth gonna be the one who teach him something he never knew before.

" Come on, tell me Dean," Seth pouted and Dean shook his head just loving the way Seth is pouting with his pink lips.

" Do you use lipstick?" he asked playfully but retreated when Seth frowned" I'm fucking kidding man, Okay Roman is gay but he doesn't know about me being bi," nobody in the bar know that Dean was bi cause he doesn't do relationship and nobody saw him with anyone cause he simply doesn't believe in love, he just believe in one night stand relationships, he never told anyone, but something about the smaller man made him trust him and admitting to him.

Seth was surprised" Really?" The smaller man stared at him" Yeah, and it's weird to me that I trusted you about my sexuality, I mean I'm not that open to people about myself... and I just met you a few hours ago it's weird nah!" Dean was looking at him.

Seth moved in front of Dean" Is it a bad thing?" Seth didn't understand what Dean meant.

Dean rolled his eyes wrapping his arm around Seth and pulling him to his side, he couldn't believe how naïve Seth was" No! Seth it's actually a good sign, I mean-".

" Seth!" Roman rolled his Mercedes window down and they were in the same position, Seth flinched in Dean arms even the jacket fell at his feet, he felt the fear crept inside of him at the roaring of Roman's voice.

Roman got out of his car, he walked toward them, Seth freed himself immediately out of Dean's grip stepping away.

Roman stood in front of them anger was obvious in his gray eyes" Get in the car now!" Seth knew that Roman was angry so without any hesitation ran toward the car getting in.

Roman stared at Dean" Good night Deano," Roman said then turned to leave when Dean's voice stopped him" Roman!" He stopped without turning around.

" Roman you're too fucking harsh with him man, please take it easy on him he is so naïve," Dean pleaded.

Roman turn around" Oh my friend, I know what I'm doing so don't bother yourself," Roman said with big grin" Do you like him or something Dean?I thought you were straight, aren't ya?" Roman said cynically.

Dean rubbed his head looking down not knowing what to say nor what to do" We can talk later Dean, I have to go," Roman walked toward the car getting in.

Seth waved to Dean with a weak smile and Dean returned the smile waving back to him as Roman drove them away.

Dean sighed picking up his jacket and staring after the car unhappy" Fuck I knew that he was lying, he'll never change, but I won't allowed you this time Roman," he said putting his jacket on as he walked away.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Roman was driving the car toward his house but Seth didn't realize that until Roman drove them to a familiar street Seth knew from that morning" If you didn't realize it yet, that's not the way to my hotel sir," Seth was nervous.

" I know! Now answer me: what was Dean telling you? Did he flirt with you?" Roman wanted to know what was going on between Seth and Dean.

" Nothing he gave me his jacket cause I was freezing, we just talked, and why would he flirt with me? I believe you are his friend and you know that he is straight right?" Seth said calmly not wanting to upset Roman.

" We're not friends and for your records I always doubted that," Roman said smiling.

They let the silence between them control the situation til Seth decided to brake it.

" You didn't tell me, why are you driving to your house?" Seth wanted an explanation cause he couldn't find out what Roman was thinking.

' Is he going to force me and rape me?' Seth thought to himself, the fear was obvious on his face, when Roman didn't answer him he knew that something was about to happen to him, but the question was: What?

Seth swallowed hard when Roman stopped the car and got out of it leaving Seth behind as he went to open the front door, he stayed in the car and was sweating nervously his mind was racing, his heart as well.

He did like Roman a lot and liked his dominate side, he couldn't deny that but he wasn't planning on getting raped against his will by the man he was attracted to, he was afraid that he would lose his innocence tonight.

" Hey get out of the car," Roman screamed, Seth winced unbuckling his seat belt, slowly getting out of the car and walking toward Roman, he was standing at the door holding it open for him.

Seth look up and swallowed hard again " Come on, it's already 2 in the morning," Roman pulled him by the arm hard and shoved him into the house quickly, Seth turn around quickly when he heard Roman locking the door.

" W-why are you l-locking t-the d-door?" Seth was afraid of Roman after the rape thoughts invaded his head and when Roman didn't answer him and only grinned that made his heart beat thousand times in minute, is Roman going to rape him? his body start to tremble when Roman stepped closer to him.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Sorry for the delay again but there's a network problem in my country so I didn't have the chance to update on time please forgive me and I'll try harder to be on time next week as for the story again Roman is about to something dangerous, will he rape Seth or hurt him tell me what you think and I welcome your thoughts and I would like my favorite girl moonlight-reigns for her support I love you so much you're an amazing person for take caring of the others I love u so much girl.

As for this please guys don't stop supporting my story so review, follow and favorite it.

Love U All...=^-^=


	5. Chapter 5

" W-why are you l-locking t-the d-door?" Seth was afraid of Roman after the raping thoughts invaded his head and when Roman didn't answer him and grinned that made his heart beat thousand time in minute, is Roman going to rape him? his body start to tremble when Roman placed his phone and keys on the table and took off his jacket stepping closer to him.

" Actually I don't trust you maybe you'll escape while I'm asleep, that's all," Roman said with a grin making him more timid and that satisfied him the bigger man.

Seth looked around and was shocked when he saw his bags next to the stairs, he was so confused and immediately looked back at Roman" Are those my bags?" he didn't understand what his bags were doing in Roman's house, how the hotel gave his things to a strange man?

" Uh those...Yeah I gave the hotel hundreds and they gave them to me, anyway you'll need them here," Roman said looking at him for any reaction but he only saw confusion in his eyes.

" Why?" Seth didn't understand what's on Roman's mind why he brought his stuff and why he is here? He was so confused.

" Oh god, it's obvious idiot, you gonna live with me from now on," Roman didn't missed the shock on Seth's face as he walked upstairs grinning.

Seth blinked a few times trying to wrap his head around what's happening, Roman was controlling him and his life, he liked Roman but not that way at all.

Seth's butt hit the staircase" Why he is doing this to me? Oh my god what I got myself into!" Seth said in a sad tone burying his face in his palms as the tears filled his eyes" He's so cold, please god help me," he muttered pulling his knees against his chest.

Seth was holding his knees, face buried in his fores that's when he heard Roman's phone ringing, he lifted his head up and saw it lightning on the table next to the door, his curiosity got the best of him so he wiped his tears getting up, the shower water still going and he wanted to know who was calling Roman at 3:00 in the morning so without any hesitation he grabbed it.

A smile formed on his lips when he saw Dean's name on the screen, he smiled and took out his phone unlocking it and typing the number on his phone pressing save. He placed the phone down, running to his place on the stairs when he heard the water going off.

Moments later Roman stood at the top of the stairs and Seth looked up and his eyes turned hearts when they landed on the sexy man standing in front of him with all his glory, he was wearing black shorts with his wet killing body, his inky dark hair hanging wet on his chest and shoulders with a small water drips still dripping on his chest, Seth felt his cheeks heated and his heart beats quickened.

" Get up Seth and follow me," Roman ordered him and Seth pick up his bags and immediately followed him to the bedroom without thinking, he was eyeing Roman's body eagerly that he forgot his fear of him.

" You go inside and take a quick shower I'll wait you," Roman laid down on the bed, Seth didn't move he was standing next to the bed looking at the big room and the huge bed that Roman was lying on, the big TV that was in front of the bed, everything was so big it was amazing.

" Hey what did I told you about my orders huh? quickly Seth!" Roman almost screamed at him, Seth flinched picking up his bag and placing it on the bed then took out a sweatshirt only to be yanked by Roman, Seth almost gasped.

" You don't need it, it's hot in here," Roman threw it away and Seth didn't say anything, he picked his shorts up holding it against his chest afraid that Roman will snatch it, he walked into the shower locking the door.

The fear returned to his heart now when Roman screamed at him, he turned on the water and pulled out his phone to text Dean.

Seth: Hey I'm Seth, I got your number,I just wanted to say goodnight and save my number, see you soon :)

Seth sent it and started stripping himself.

x

Dean was in bed thinking about the brunette guy he met tonight and the thought in his head got him crazy, he was thinking about the horrible things that Roman will do to poor guy and was afraid that he'll do what he did to Cody to him but his phone cut his ideas when he got a message, he pulled his phone and saw a strange number, he opened the message to read it.

He smiled when he realized that it was Seth, that means he's okay, he laid back thinking how the hell Seth got his number? he wasn't as simple as he thought, he smiled saving Seth's number but his smile faded suddenly.

" What's wrong with me? he is just a guy, a friend and I want to help him that's all," he said trying to stop his feelings but he felt some relief wash over him knowing that Seth is fine but he should pull him away from Roman before it's too late.

x

After the long time that Seth took in the shower Roman lost it so he got up knocking on the door" What the fuck is wrong with you? Why you're taking all this time? Seth come out now or I'm coming in!" Roman threatened him hitting the door.

Seth was doing that purposely cause he thought that Roman will sleep so he can avoid him and sleep on the couch, but he was wrong Roman was upset now and want him out.

" C-coming," Seth screamed from inside.

" Faster I'm a little stiff I need you to take care of me," Roman screamed back.

Seth didn't understand what that mean but he would like to find out so he walked out of the shower with only a sweats on, a smile formed on Roman's lips as he eyed him up and down while Seth didn't dare to look up.

Roman liked that body it was tight, a little bit skinny but also muscular and tan, Seth felt Roman eyes checking him out so he wrap his arms around himself nervously" C-can you show me where I'm going to sleep? Cause I'm really tired," Seth hoped that for once Roman would let him rest but his hopes were shot down when Roman spoke.

" No, that's not going to happen you will please me then you can sleep, before that you can not," Roman laid back looking at him.

Seth didn't understand the meaning behind the word 'please' he was deep in thoughts about what it could be and it took him to long but he didn't understand until the Samoan man explained.

" Hey! Come over here and massage my shoulders," Roman flipped on his stomach waiting Seth.

The younger man sighed tiredly, really he want a massage at 3:00 in the morning, he was so tired from arguing, working and from Roman who dragged him around the place so without any word he walked toward the bed sitting next to Roman, he stared at him for moment admiring his tan body, he was a massive man with big muscles he was a perfect man.

He placed his hands on his back rubbing his shoulders tenderly, Roman's skin was so soft his cheeks turned red when Roman groaned lifting his head and making Seth stop.

He looked back at him" If that is working for you it's actually not working for me, get the fuck up, straddle my thighs and do it in the fucking right way," Roman demanded.

Seth blushed slowly getting up and climbing on the bed without any word, he placed his hands on Roman shoulders straddling his thighs and start massaging the stiff back slowly and tenderly hearing unpleased groans from Roman so he stopped.

" What now?" he snapped he was tired and dealing with Roman demands is pressing on his buttons now.

Roman jerked up looking at him" I said do what I say, I told you massage me not tickle me so do it and don't you dare to snap again," Roman said angrily lying down again, Seth sighed rubbing a little harder and a little faster cause his body was weak he couldn't put on more power.

Roman groaned" Harder bitch harder!" Roman screamed and Seth flinched but the anger rose inside him so he balled his fist and hit Roman in the center of his back" You are the bitch!" he replied angrily.

He immediately regretted it when Roman growled getting up suddenly, he threw Seth on the bed and pinned his wrists above his head looking down at him, Seth eyes widened and his breath cut in his throat when he saw the anger in Roman's gray eyes.

x

LoL I'm sorry Roman again didn't do anything but he'll soon so stay tune and you'll get what you want as for this chapter tell me what you think and what Roman will do? Don't forget me with a tiny review or comment, follow and favorite. Thanks for supporting me. love you worrior-rolleigns2017 moonlight-reigns and all my people that stood with me you're amazing, see you next week.

Love U All...=^-^=


	6. Chapter 6

Roman groaned" Harder bitch harder!" Roman screamed and Seth flinched but the anger rose inside him so he balled his fist and hit Roman in the center of his back" You are the bitch!" he replied angrily.

He immediately regretted it when Roman growled getting up suddenly, he threw Seth on the bed and pinned his wrists above his head looking down at him with wild gray eyes, Seth eyes widened and his breath cut in his throat when he saw the anger in Roman's eyes.

He started to panic when Roman's cold eyes met his" You want to miss with me Seth? be careful what you wish for," Roman commented angrily.

" I'm sorry Sir I..I didn't mean to disrespect you, I'm so t..tired please forgive me," Seth pleaded with puppy eyes and it worked, Roman loosened his grip on the younger man wrists and pushed his face against the matters hard as he got up.

" Grab your fucking things and follow me," Roman said, Seth head was at the same position when Roman pushed his face, he blinked a few times then slowly got up and grabbed his bag then followed the bigger man.

Roman entered the guest room that was next to his and held the door open for Seth who walked slowly with fear into the room,he turned immediately to face Roman" This will be your room, keep everything in place or I'll make you sleep out, you'll wake up at 9:00 so sleep will," Roman said closing the door leaving no time for arguing.

Seth looked around it wasn't bad at all it was dim but he can see that there was a king size bed with red and black covers, nightstand a bathroom and closet, also there was a balcony with a glassy sliding door, Seth loved it.

He smiled throwing himself on the bed and sighing" Finally, I'm so tired," he muttered closing his eyes and falling asleep immediately.

Roman was peeking from the door with a Smile" Enjoy Sethie while you can," he stated walking to his room.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

In the morning Roman entered the room pulling the curtains for the sun that burned Seth's face, he groaned in protest trying to cover his face.

" Get up little bitch!" Roman screamed and Seth whined sitting up rubbing on his tired sleepy eyes, Roman found him cute and innocent more than he should be but he didn't show anything " What you want?" Seth Said yawning with his eyes closed.

Roman grabbed the pillow and hit him on his face with it, Seth fell back whining in pain and covering his face with his hands" Get the fuck up, I'm fucking hungry," Roman shouted walking out, Seth groaned getting up and walking into the bathroom.

Roman was sitting on the couch with the TV on but he wasn't really watching, he was thinking about the smaller man and what he gonna do next cause if he just go there and told him he likes him it won't be convincing so he'll take it slowly starting with glances and touches.

Seth walked downstairs so Roman turned around to see him wearing a white tanktop and gray sweats with his hair up in high bun, he looks tired but still hot, Roman smirked looking at him then turned back to the TV but it's too late Seth saw him checking him and he smiled, he was about to walk to the kitchen but Roman's voice stopped him.

" Seth! Come over here," he called and Seth smiled but hide it as he walked toward Roman and stood next to him" Do you want something?" he asked.

Seth's heart stopped when Roman look up with his gray eyes and his charming smile, he wasn't the same Roman who hit him this morning with the pillow he was so beautiful and calm.

" Have a seat, we need to talk," he said moving to the side so the younger man could sit next to him, Seth sat down and looked at him, Roman sighed" Seth you'll live with me till you pay me back right?" He said and Seth nodded" I forgot to tell you that you'll work as a maid too so you can finish your lend quicker," Seth didnt like that at all, it means that he'll be working day and night and only rest a couple of hours that's not fair but he can't argue with Roman so he nodded looking down.

" That mean you'll clean the house, do the laundry, cook and do what I want, you'll do everything and you only call me Sir, and if you don't do your job I'm gonna call the police and I'm not kidding," Roman threatened and Seth looked up immediately.

" You don't have to Sir, I'll do what you want I promise," Seth said looking at him, Roman grinned" You can go now," He said looking back at the TV.

Seth got up and walked toward the kitchen but stopped halfway biting on his lower lip turning around" Sir can you help me to find what I need, you know I'm new at your house," Seth said hopefully looking at the bigger man who stood up and walked to him.

Roman stopped in front of the smaller who looked up with his cute eyes' Oh he's so hot closely' Seth thought to himself, his eyes widened when Roman grabbed his hand in his tenderly, his skin was so soft and it amazed Seth that a man like him have a soft hands, he couldn't help the blushing that colored his cheeks but his hand didn't move only Roman was holding his hand as he guided them to the kitchen.

Seth looked at there hands they perfectly made for each others, finally Seth closed his hand around Roman's and let the bigger man drag him.

They entered the kitchen and Roman let go of his hand but the smile remained on Seth's face as he watched Roman show him the things he need, he wasn't really focusing on the things Roman was showing him, his full attention was on Roman his body, his eyes and most importantly his lips, Seth eyes was glued to The Samoan man.

" I'm hungry, make me breakfast quickly I want omelet with cheese and bacon with orange juice," he said looking at the smaller man who was looking back at him, Roman smiled fluffing his hair as he walked out.

Seth sighed biting his lower lip" What's wrong with him? He's so nice in a weird way," he looks up" Don't get your hopes high Seth he'll probably break your nose next," he said laughing as he start making breakfast.

Roman changed his clothes walking downstairs when Seth finished the breakfast, Seth looks up and his eyes turned hearts when his eyes landed on Roman, he was wearing a dark jeans and a tank top matching his, Seth eyes was glued to the tribal tattoo on his arm it was making him even hotter, his hair up in a high bun just like him, he looked amazing as he walked toward him, he blushed looking down.

Roman looked down, the food looks good and Roman found only one plate, Roman sat down then look up" Bring me another plate, fork, knife and another glass of juice?" Roman ordered.

Seth was confused why he want another plate? Is he waiting someone? He couldn't stop his thoughts but obeyed walking to the kitchen and returning with what Roman asked for, he placed them on the table.

" Set down and eat with me," Roman said and the smaller man was surprised" But it's your breakfast Sir," Seth replied but he should know better that the bigger man doesn't take the word no as an answer.

Roman pushed the chair grabbing his hand and forcing him to set down" I'm tired of eating alone, you'll eat with me," Seth was about to say something" Shush! it's an order so just do it," Roman said and then Seth grabbed the fork and start eating.

The breakfast was silence they only exchange glance but Seth was confused cause the bigger man actions made him go crazy, one moment he's good with him and the other insulting him and hitting him, he couldn't figure out if Roman was good or bad.

He like Roman and find him attractive there's no doubt about that but he doesn't know if Roman have the same ideas or not, he was so closed on himself, he'll take his time and discover the bigger man and make him open up, he just wanted to figure out who Roman truly is but he was sure that what he'll find will make him drawn even more but the question is will he drawn in heaven or hell?

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

So another chapter what you think will happen next? What's Roman's next move? I really want to know what you think about it.

Again a huge thank to my people and nearest I love you guys enjoy it and remember that I love you guys so much:*

Love U All...=^-^=


	7. Chapter 7

After two weeks

Seth was working for Roman and everything was going well, Roman was a caring person but he doesn't want to show that side to anyone but him, that's what Seth thought but since they met Roman was playing his usual games like take caring of Seth sometimes, helping him although that he was the maid, even making food for him.

All the times his eyes were on the younger man who was falling for him willingly and without any hesitation or doubt that he was lying or hiding something, Roman was giving Seth everything but still acting like his boss, Seth doesn't mind that and that's what Roman want.

Seth now assume that Roman likes him but he can't make sure if he didn't say anything so he was waiting Roman to make the first move.

As for Seth and Dean they became a close friends, Dean only want to be around Seth and vice versa they like each others and they were spending a lot of time together and Seth think that if Roman saw him with Dean he'll be jealous and do something but he didn't yet.

As for Dean he liked the younger man and his company as the time go by he discover that Seth is innocent, sensitive, loving, good hearted and forgiving person that doesn't hold grudge against anyone and that made him think that Roman doesn't deserve him.

He love talking with him, but Seth was only talking about Roman and that bothers him he didn't know why yet not realizing that he's also falling for the younger man.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Seth was in the kitchen washing the dishes thinking about Roman and smiling to himself, maybe he wasn't wrong and Roman have the same feelings, just the thought made the younger man smile like an idiot, it's crazy he felt like this about a man treat him like trash.

He never thought that he'll fall for a man that easily but he believe in love stories and love from first sight shit and was dying to live his, he thinks that he's really living it, cause you can't help the love for someone, it just happen whether you like it or not.

Roman entered the kitchen and saw Seth daydreaming and he was sure that it's about him so he smirked coughing to catch Seth attention, who turned around immediately looking at him" Yes Sir!" He said.

Roman smiled at him" I'll go to the bar for an hour then I'll go to the supermarket, do you need anything for the launch or anything else?" He asked and Seth looked around, then into the fridge shaking his head as he look up" Don't need anything," Seth replied.

Roman nodded" Do you need anything for yourself?" He asked again but Seth shook his head smiling" No thanks," he said looking at the bigger man with love.

Roman look up" I want you to clean the house, the walls, the ceiling, the ground, every corner and you'll find everything in the basement," Roman said and Seth nodded, Ronan turned to leave.

" Take care of yourself Sir!" Seth shouted and the grin on Roman's face never faded as he walked out" The pray is down," he muttered.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Seth did the laundry, cleaned the tables, the staircase and start cleaning the ground, he sighed looking up" I'm tired!" He whined with a frown as he got up looking around him" Almost done," he said now realized that he forgot the walls.

" Oh my god!" He screamed in frustration walking down to the basement.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Roman arrived to the bar smiling as he walked in, Dean was there and stood up when he saw him" Hi man!" Roman greeted with a wide smile that Dean didn't like at all.

"Hi Rom," he replied eyeing him carefully" how's everything going man, I mean you and Seth, is everything okay?" He asked but he knows that Roman won't give the answer he want and indeed he didnt.

"How's everything here," Roman ignored him and Dean moved his hair away from his face with a grin" Great don't worry," he said firmly watching Roman look around" Okay then I'll leave, see you tonight," he said walking back out.

Dean sighed looking up" Fuck this! why do I care? fuck, fuck, fuck!" he cursed kicking the chair and wiping on his face with his hands, why he was thinking about Seth more than a friend should do? Why he care about him more than a friend should do? Why he doesn't want Roman to take him? He didn't know why but there's a feeling inside his heart telling him that Seth need to be protected and he gotta protect him from Roman and everyone. He pulled out his phone and called Seth.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Seth was on the ladder wiping the wodden wall when he heard his phone ringing so he got down and ran smiling toward the table thinking that it was Roman, but his smile didn't fade when he saw Dean's name so he answered.

" Hi Deano!" Seth answered smiling.

" Hi Seth, how are you cutie?".

" I'm fine, how are you?" He said sitting down on the couch.

" I'm good, I want to know how's everything going? what are you doing? Do you have anything, I mean me and you could hang out together if you have time of course," Dean said biting his nails.

Seth smiled even through that Dean can't see it" Deano!" He whined.

" Yeah!" He whined back moving his hand away knowing what Seth is about to say.

" I told you to stop biting your nails," Seth complained.

" Okay I stopped, are you coming or nah?" He asked.

Seth looked around him sighing" I would love to but I'm kinda busy, I have a lot to do, I'm sorry Deano maybe another time," he replied sadly.

He didn't like the idea of Seth being around Roman all the time cause now he's controlling him and his will but he can't say anything of course Seth won't come and live with him if he asked.

" Okay then can I come help?" He said smiling.

Seth chuckled" Deano! I don't want Roman to kill you so please don't come and I mean it, don't," Seth insisted cause he knows how stubborn Dean can be and he does what's in his head no matter what.

" Okay okay, try not work your ass out, I'll let you finish and when you'll call me, okay?" he said.

Seth smiled" Okay Deano, bye" he hang up.

He smiled to himself Dean always makes him smile, he love his friend so much and love the way he cares about him like no body does before.

He got up to his work, he moved the table that was next to the door to the side and climbed the ladder again, when he get to the top his hair loosened and start retying it when suddenly the door opened hitting the ladder and making Seth lose his balance and fall hitting the back of his head against the table edge falling unconscious to the ground.

" Oh my god!" Roman dropped the bags and walked to him, he lifted his head" Seth wake up!" he slapped his face lightly" Fuck this, don't you fucking die on me right now!" he snapped placing an arm under his armpit and the other under the back of his legs carrying him to the couch.

He lied him down and start searching for a cut in his head but he didn't find anything, sighing in relief Roman got up quickly walking toward the kitchen and returning with water glass, he placed it on the table and again tried to wake the smaller man.

" Seth come on open your eyes, Seth!" he slapped him but he didn't move so he splashed water on his face, Seth stirred frowning before opening his eyes feeling his head throbbing.

Roman smiled and grabbed his hand, Seth look around before his eyes met Roman's" Sir what happened?" He said about to set up but his head hurt, he looked at Roman's hand that was holding his hand and squeeze it.

" Stay down Seth, you were behind the door when I opened it, I knocked you from the ladder and you fell on your head sorry, how's your head? I'll take you to the doctor," he said getting up but Seth pulled his hand to sit again.

" Don't worry, I'm fine give me a few minutes and I'll finish the hou.." Seth muttered closing his eyes falling unconscious again, Roman lied him down and got up looking down at him.

" He's fine but so weak," he muttered smirking" But still like him," he added and start working instead of the smaller man cause he know what Seth would think of him, he'll be the gentleman in his eyes that cares about him silently and slowly he'll be convinced in Roman and trusting him and that's Roman's goal.

Seth opened his eyes two hours later, he looked around and smiled when find himself in Roman's room with Roman sleeping in a sitting position next to him, he sat up his head still hurt but he felt a little better, Seth couldn't believe that Roman carried him to his own room not to the guest room and was watching out for him till he fell asleep.

It confused Seth that Roman was way too different from the Roman that he met at first, he was nicer and softer and he liked that one.

He crawled slowly toward Roman and start watching him, his eyes were closed but still looks great, his face was sharp but amazing with a nice beard that makes him look gorgeous and those lips that Seth love the most and was trying to control himself not to kiss them right now, he reached his hand and cupped Roman's cheek lightly.

" I didn't like you at first but you changed my mind, you're amazing Roman," he caressed lightly smiling" I don't know what I feel about you but I know that I want you in front of me all the time, no matter what, I'm dying for you to make the first move," he said leaning forward and placing a butterfly kiss on Roman's cheek.

" I'll make something to eat" he said getting up and walking out of the room.

Roman smirked opening his eyes" Don't worry about your feelings cause you're in love with Roman, I will make that move Sethie," he said confidently.

Seth was holding his head as he made his way downstairs and was surprised when he saw that the house was cleaned and there was a food on the table, he smiled and look up when he heard footsteps.

Roman walked down with the same frown as usual" Thanks for the f..."

" I just felt guilty thats all so don't start, how you feel?" He said as he sat down on the food table.

Seth smiled sitting down" Don't worry I'm fine, a little dizzy but I'll live," the smaller man joked.

Roman smiled at him and Seth returned the smile and they kept on staring at each others for moment before Seth blush and look down at his food.

They start eating" Are you okay to go the bar tonight or you'll take the night off?" Roman asked and Seth look up feeling like his head will explode but he didn't want to upset Roman.

" I'm fine don't worry Sir, I don't want to take the night off," Seth explained and the older man nodded.

" Seth! I want you to do something for me," he said and Seth look up.

" Anything," he replied staring at the bigger man who looked up" I want you to drop 'Sir' word, just say Roman," and that was the first move.

Seth eyes were on Roman he was surprised " but I'm used to call you Sir I'll try Si.. I mean R...Roman," he muttered blushing, it was nice to call Roman by his name, giving up on being official was a good first step.

Roman smiled" Good, you'll go to the bar today, but if you felt that you're not okay you can leave," he said getting up and walking upstairs.

Seth looked after him with a smile on his face, he didn't know what he feel about this man but he was sure that he doesn't hate him anymore he didn't know how Roman changed his feel, he likes his controlling persona along with his soft, loving, caring one.

Seth believes that Roman likes him but he's hiding that feeling, in fact is he doesn't know what's Roman hiding for him. He couldn't stop thinking about Roman actually Roman was invading him easily.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Thanks to all of you for the support, I like what u said and I except and respect them, what you think will happen next? I assure u that the next chapter will touch your hearts so wait me on time.

Actually on 13 Dec was my 22th birthday and no one remembered that even my family the only one was my dear friend Joel I love so much you're amazing honey I love u I love u my angel.

Love U All...=^-^= 


	8. Chapter 8

Seth and Roman were in the car heading to the bar, Seth's eyes were closed and his head resting back on the seat, Roman looked at him then placed his hand on his thigh, Seth flinched looking at him with wide eyes then looking down at Roman's hand on his thigh.

" Are you okay Seth?" Roman asked and Seth just kept on looking at him with his heart beating quickly.

" Seth!" Roman turned to him, Seth shook his head turning to the window with red cheeks" I..I'm f..fine just a headache," he answered feeling the warmth of Roman's hand on his thigh heating his whole body but soon disappeared when they reached the bar and the car stopped.

They got out and Seth was about to walk but Roman grabbed his hand, he turned around meeting Roman eyes" Don't talk with Dean too much, just business," Roman pleaded with his gray eyes and that look satisfied Seth, he nodded at him happy that Roman is jealous of Dean not doubting his actions at all.

Roman pulled out his keys and placed them in his hand" If you don't feel good, you can leave," Roman said walking inside.

Seth looked down at his hands with wide eyes, Roman gave him his keys thats mean he trust him, how is that even possible no one would trust someone just knew from two weeks he couldn't believe that, he looked down at the Keys with a small smile then followed him inside.

Seth entered the bar and immediately his head start pounding with the beat so he covered his ears and closed his eyes as he walked toward the counter colliding into two guys as he walk, Roman was right it was a bad idea coming to a club with a loud music when you have a headache.

Dean turned around and saw Seth walking like a blind, he couldn't help his eyes that start eyeing him, Seth was wearing a tight black jeans again and a gray T-shirt with the word CUTE on it and he was indeed cute with his two toned hair up in a high bun, he couldn't stop himself he kinda like that guy but he refused to admit it even to himself, he sighed then walked toward him.

" Hi Seth," Dean said hugging him, Seth opened his eyes but he didn't hear him so he just hugged back then he placed his hands on his ears again, Dean grabbed his wrists moving them away from his ears, Seth look up with a frown eyes barely open.

" I said hi what's wrong with you?" Dean asked.

Seth smiled" I'm fine Dean, I'm sorry I didn't call you I was knocked out," Seth apologized and Dean laughed thinking that it was a joke, he grabbed Seth by the hand and dragged him behind the counter.

" Tell me now, tell me everything happened since last night," Dean said but Seth wasn't with him, his head pounding and felt dizzy so he leaned on the counter.

Dean noticed that" Are you okay Seth?" he asked placing his hand on his shoulder, he grabbed a water bottle giving it to him who took it gratefully drinking some.

" God! The music is so loud, my head with explode," Seth closed his ears with a frown, Dean didn't like that at all, he doesn't want Seth hurt he didn't know why he just doesn't so he grabbed him by the hand pulling him out of the place.

" Dean what are you doing? Roman will be pissed," Seth said with a frown.

Dean ignored him and kept on walking, they walked out of the bar stopping in an abandoned alley, Seth was dizzy and stopped.

" Dean what are you doing? Roman will be mad at you," he muttered still holding his head.

" Fuck man forget about him, how you feel?" He asked placing his hands on Seth fores.

Seth vision was bulr and he can't see anymore, he felt the ground spinning" Dean my he.." Seth faited and there was Dean arms to catch him.

" Seth!" Dean held him against his body, Seth's head on his shoulder but they were still standing.  
The blond didn't know what to do so he just stood there with wide eyes and Seth in his arms.

He slowly turned to look at the smaller man and their cheeks brushed against one another, Dean stared at him wrapping his arms around Seth's waist tightly, he was looking at him with his heart beating fast to the point that scared him, he doesn't believe in love or any of this shit so what is he feeling now that Seth's body against his? it was different from hugging him, it was warmer.

Dean leaned forward to whispser Seth's ear" Seth please wake up, Seth!" he whispered burying his face in Seth's neck tightening his grip on the smaller man.

' What I'm doing? What's wrong with me?' He thought to himself as his body start to warm because of the smaller man. He was thinking about Seth since he met him, he couldn't be into him, how is that possible? Liking isn't his thing nor being nice but he likes and the fact that Seth now in his arms so he just buried his face in Seth's neck inhaling in his natural amazing scent that he became addicted to it now.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Randy entered Roman's office with a frown" Roman Dean is not here and your new boy is missing too," he said and Roman frowned getting up.

" What you mean Ran? Where are they?" He asked clenching his fists.

Randy shook his head" I mean what you heard, Jack saw Dean dragging him out since about ten minutes and they didn't return, it's look like Dean gonna take him first, " he replied in amusement.

Roman growled angrily pulling his phone out, he called Seth but he didn't answer so he called Dean instead who also didn't answer, he tensed and threw the phone on the table.

" Don't bother yourself they're having a good time, they won't answer but I'll look for them," Randy commented smirking as he walk out.

Randy didn't have to tell he know what that crazy thinks' you'll regret it Dean if you touch him, he's mine and I'll kill you if you think that you could have him' he hit the table hard then walked out of the office.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Dean was sitting down with Seth in his arms still out cold his head on his chest and Dean arms wrapped around him protectively, he was looking at the sky lost in his own thoughts, he never loved anyone and no one loved him he also never felt any thing for any one, he doesn't think that love actually existed but what is he feeling right now? That what confused him the most.

He looked down at Seth who was still motionless in his lap, he was beyond beautiful just lying and his eyes were charming although they were closed, he look so angelic now he was lost again, he wanted to help Seth and protect him but that turned down on him and become something more, he was now scared of him.

Randy walked out and when he rounded the corner he saw someone sitting in the dark alley, he got closer to see that it was Dean holding Seth in his lap, he pulled his phone out walking away.

After almost twenty minutes of staring at Seth he finally moved, Dean looked at him" Seth! Are you okay?" Dean shook him.

" D..Dean!" Seth moaned squeezing his eyes before opening them and looking at Dean who was worried at him" What happened?" he stayed in Dean arms holding his head.

Dean hugged him tightly " Deano my head hurts," Seth whined and Dean pulled away cupping his face" I'm sorry, I was worried," he said looking at Seth who was looking back at him, those moves become natural between them the hugging, the kissing even touching each others in a way friends not suppose to be touching.

" What happened?" Seth muttered sitting up between Dean legs" I don't know you were holding your head one second then fell at me, I didn't know what to do sorry maybe I should've took you to the hospital or somethin', I'm sorry" Dean muttered cause he really didn't know what to do nor to say cause Seth was looking at him with that fucking cute way that made him stammer.

Seth grabbed Dean hand" It's okay Deano I'm fine, it was because of the fall," Seth commented rubbing his head, Dean looked at him" What you mean? You didn't fall," Dean stated waiting for Seth's answer, Seth smiled" It was an accident Roman hit the door and I fell from the ladder when I was cleaning," he replied and the worry look on Dean's face didn't disappear" I'm fine Deano, believe me," Seth said and Dean sighed.

Roman walked to the same alley that Randy told him about and saw Seth between Dean legs and they were talking and looking at each others" I won't let you take him," he muttered walking toward them.

Seth shook his head" It was my fault Roman told me I should stay home but I didn't listen, thank god you were here if it wasn't for you being with me I could've fell and hit my head again, thanks Deano," he hugged him hard smiling, Dean wrap his arms around the younger man's waist hugging him back and enjoying it but that didn't last.

" Seth!" Both of them pulled away to look at Roman who was standing in front of them, Seth eyes widened and he immediately got up followed by Dean.

" I'm sorry Si.. Roman I didn't mean to upset you, but my head hu.." He was cut by Roman arms hugging him, Seth was motionless as Roman hugged him, he couldn't believe that Roman was worried about him, his face turned red at the warm embrace" Thank god you're okay I was worried about you," Roman muttered against Seth's hair.

Dean looked at them sighing then walking away, maybe he was wrong he doesn't know what love is and he'll never know, he was so disappointed as he walked away, again Roman won.

Roman pulled away looking at the younger man who was surprised with red cheeks looking down, Roman raised Seth's chin with his index.

" Look at me," he said and Seth look up and saw that Roman was smiling at him he couldn't believe what's happening, maybe the fall effected him and he's imagining all of this.

Seth squezzed his eyes close in a cute way that made Roman smile then opened them to see the bigger man looking at him with a charming smile.

" R..Roman are you okay?" He asked and received the answer with Roman cupping his cheeks and did what Seth was waiting impatiently leaning forward and kissing him on his lips, Seth was surprised and didn't move, his heart was beating fast so was his head, his body start to tremble he was in a total shock.

Roman wrap his arms around Seth's waist pulling him impossibly closer and kissing his lips still Seth not kissing him, the younger man was overwhelmed by the feeling to the point that he felt lightheaded and his knees again gave up on him and he fainted in Roman arms.

Roman pulled away looking at the unconscious man" Fuck this, didn't he kiss before?" Roman laughed placing his arm under Seth's legs and carrying him in his arms like he was weightless, he looked down at the pretty boy in his arms.

" Tonight I'll give you what you want Sethie, the love of your fucking life," he commented laughing and brushing his nose against Seth's lightly as he walked toward his car.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

I know I'm late three days for the update but I'm stuck in my job so I don't have alot of time to update plus my network is so sucks because of the rain I'm sorry again people and big sorry to my friend Joel I miss u so much and I love u honey I'm sorry for the disconnect that happened but I still love u and for my favorite author moonlight- reigns I'm sorry cause I didn't have the time to read the last updates but I promise I'll see them and give all the reviews you deserve..

Love u guys and promise u that the next update will be on time sorry again..

Love U All...=^-^= 


	9. Chapter 9

Roman entered the house with Seth in his arms still out cold, he walked upstairs to his room smiling as he placed him on his bed and start stripping himself down to his boxers.

He climbed on the bed and stared at him" you'll enjoy Sethie I fucking promise you" he said as he start to wake him" Seth! Seth baby wake up" he slapped his face lightly.

Seth stirred but he couldn't open his eyes he was under the shock effect but wait Roman called him baby is that a dream, Seth's eyes opened and there was Roman looking at him with concern written all over his beautiful face.

" Roman" he muttered looking at him but then he realized that they were not in the alley anymore.

He sat up grabbing his head, the headache didn't go" did you closed the bar? What time is it?" Seth questioned and Roman rolled his eyes sitting up with him.

" You fainted and I was worried that you're not okay so I brought you home, how you feel?" Roman placed his hand on Seth's back, Seth flinched looking at Roman with wide eyes then he remembered Roman kissing him before he faint and his stares softened.

Roman was staring at Seth in tender way, the two remain silent staring at each others, Seth was confused why Roman kissed him? And way he's staring at him like that? Does he like him? Then why he was treating him like shit? All this questionswere flooding in Seth's mind but he couldn't ask.

Roman crawled closer to him cupping his face and Seth breath cut in his throat" Roman what are you doing?" He asked quietly looking at Roman's lips.

Roman moved his face closer to Seth's only inches between their lips to meet, they didn't know who got closer first but their lips met in a hot passionate kiss, Roman sucked on Seth's lower lip cupping his face with both hands so he could deepen the kiss.

Roman lied him down and got on top of him his mouth pressed against Seth's, Seth moaned when Roman licked his lips and parted them for the bigger man's tongue to slide in enjoying his taste.

Seth's body start to react to the feeling of Roman's body against his and start breathing quickly, Roman arms slide underneath his back hugging him and pressing his body dangerously against Seth's.

Roman broke the kiss to look into Seth's wide eyes that were staring at him, he look so beautiful with his cherry swollen lips, they kept on looking at each others with all love.

He knew that the smaller man was lost and confuse so he have to confess his feeling or let's say his fake created confession.

Seth licked his lips staring at Roman who smiled and leaned down capturing his lips with much needy kiss sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, Seth was a slow kisser so he couldn't keep up with Roman who was kissing him hungrily.

Seth pushed him to take a breath and to wrap his head around what Roman was doing, he sat up a little" Roman what's wrong? why are you kissing me?" He couldn't wait to hear Roman words.

" I'm sorry Seth so fucking sorry, actually I have something to tell you I.." Roman paused with a sad look on his face, Seth grabbed his hand and squeezed it to encourage him.

Roman look up with his gorgeous gray eyes, Seth looked at his eyes, lips down to his nude body that was distracting him but Roman's voice woke him up.

" Seth I want to tell you the truth, why I've been treating you like trash, Seth I know we just met two weeks ago but I can't fool my self anymore I like you and I was afraid to admit that even to myself, it scared me so I was hiding those feelings and treated you like that, but I can't control myself I just likes you, I don't know about you but I just wanted to let it out," Roman sighed dramatically, not all of his confession was a lie cause he truly likes him.

Seth's face lit up when Roman finally admitted that he likes him he squeezed Roman's hand and for once he wasn't afraid to admit his love.

" Don't be scared Roman I like you too, since I saw you I knew that there's a tender hurt behind that harsh attitude, actually I saw my man in you tough ,dominate and I love when you were controlling me," Seth smiled with Roman looking at him.

Roman lied him on the matters again and got on top of him, he kissed him hard and Roman immediately thrust his tongue into the smaller man's mouth, making the kiss as hot and sloppy as possible.

Seth was surprised but he couldn't or let's say he didn't want to stop Roman and immediately gave in, returning the kiss and wrapping his arms around the strong back.

Small moans escaped Seth's mouth as Roman pressed his body against his and rubbed his crotch against Seth's, both letting out a muffled moan before breaking the kiss.

They both breathed heavily, trying to catch their breathes after the hard kiss, they kept on looking at each others both can't get enough of the other's sweet mouth.

Roman kissed his cheeks and start to trail kisses down the smaller man's neck and to his collar bone. Seth moaned and gathering all his courage to pull Roman up for another breath taking kiss, Roman groaned hugging him tighter as he sucked on the delicious lips, Seth pushed him a little so he can look at face.

Seth's head spinning now that Roman was on top of him with his red lips because a kiss he shared with him, he couldn't believe that Roman finally did it.

He liked Roman since he laid his eyes on him but he couldn't do anything cause he was afraid that Roman wasn't into him but now that Roman told him that he likes him and the proof that he is now on top of him and kissing him and of course you don't kiss someone you don't like, he pushed thoughts away for now pulling Roman down and start kissing him again.

Roman straddled his hips leaving him motionless, Seth blushed at the way Roman was on him, Roman smirked cause by the way Seth reacted to his intimate moves he knew that he didn't experience any sexual moments and that pleased him to be the first man who will pop that cherry.

He grabbed Seth wrists pinning them above his head and lying on top of him then Seth felt Roman hardness pressed against his semi hard one and his eyes widened, Seth dared to look up finally with flushes face, he whined looking at the bigger man with fear but Roman didn't want to force him he wanted him to beg for it.

' oh my god please help me I'm not ready yet' Seth thought his heart beating hard against ribcage.

' Fuck he's so fucking beautiful like that and his moans uh... I want to have him so badly ' Roman thought then grinned loosening his grip on his wrists and rubbing Seth's palms tenderly, Roman felt Seth's cock hardening against his already hard one so he leaned down placing a small kiss to each cheek, Seth just stared at him with timidity.

" Roman" the only word that Seth managed to say cause he lost the words, Roman grinned down at him he was so innocent and got something that Roman wanted so badly but he have to wait for it.

Roman thrust his hips against Seth's cock so he could feel how hard he was for him, Roman grabbed his hand and placed it on his hard shaft.

Seth gasped all of his face turned red, Seth indeed never had any sexual contact, he actually never had a boyfriend and now he's touching Roman like that he felt so turned on and scared at the same time because how big Roman was in his hand.

"Y.. You're so b..big," he muttered in a low tone, Roman smirked his hand still above Seth's on his cock so he start moving it up and down slowly, Roman groaned squeezing his hand.

" Fuck yeah..good job," he groaned enjoying the feel, Seth start moving his hand enjoying the voices that comes out of Roman's mouth but Roman pushed his hand away getting on his knees above him.

" let's take off your clothes," he said sitting up on his knees and the smaller man did the same sitting on his knees in front of him, Roman helped him take off his T-shirt, he threw them away and pulled the elastic out of Seth's hair while Seth looking at him with fear of what's coming next, his hair fell at his face, he looked down when Roman unbuckled his belt and was about to take his pants, his heart beat quickened and his hand shaking, Roman noticed that Seth's body tensed so he look up and saw the fear on Seth's face so he stopped and cupped his face making him look in his eyes.

" It's okay babe I'm not gonna do something you don't want don't be scared," Roman said kissing both hands, Seth trusted Roman so he lied on the bed and lifting his hips so Roman could pull his pants.

Roman hardly pulled the tight jeans throwing it away next to the T-shirt, both were only in their boxers" God, you're so fucking beautiful," Roman placed his hands on Seth's hips sliding them up under his armpits then to his chest cupping his pecs, Seth was inhaling sharply with his eyes closed, he never felt like that before and he enjoy it.

Roman's hand moved to the front of Seth's boxers rubbing his now full hard cock, Seth moaned arching his back it feels good and he totally love Roman's hand on him and again it didn't last.

Roman sat up and Seth looked at him his eyes were wide and glued to the bulge in Roman boxers, he gluped his brown eyes got wider when Roman pull his shorts down, his eyes peeked down involuntary and his heart stopped when he saw Roman's massive cock in his hands stroking himself.

He grabbed his hand again and placed it on his cock both stroking Roman who leaned forward to peck his lips without stopping the movement, he cupped his face tracing his thumb over Seth's lower lip.

" Baby I need you to wrap your pretty mouth around my dick, I need you so badly," Roman groaned.

Seth was surprised he never did a blowjob yes he watched born videos but he's not sure if he can do it" I don't know if I can do it," his cheek turned red of embarrassment cause now Roman will think that he's so naïve.

Roman smiled" Just do it baby I'll tell you what to do, you'll be fine," he said pecking his lips again, he pulled away his hand leaving Seth's who start stroking him slowly, Roman moaned at the feel and Seth enjoyed it.

" Suck it baby," Roman moaned, Seth leaned forward hesitatingly licked the head of Roman's cock before suck the length progressively but Roman couldn't wait so he pulled him by the hair but not hard to pain him, Seth gasped trying to resist not because he doesn't want that but it surprised him .

" Do it now baby!" Roman massaged his scalp encouraging him.

Seth placed his hands on Roman thighs pushing him away, Roman looked at him with question look" Roman please just let me do it myself," Seth said panting.

Roman cupped his face smiling" Okay," Roman let go of him with a smile.

Seth pushed him to lie on the bed, he looked down at Roman's big dick and sighed, the smaller man wrapped his fingers around the long shaft stroking it a few times.

He looked up at the bigger man with wide lustful eyes, he felt a little relieved when he saw that Roman was grinning with joy and that mean he was doing good but the fear look on his face remained.

Roman reached his hand and rubbed his cheek with his thumb" the look on your face makes feel like I'm forcing you, I feel like an asshole baby give me a small smile so I can feel better," Roman told the younger man who was focusing on his job stroking Roman's cock.

Seth smiled then turned his face to the side placing a small kiss on Roman's palm, Roman smiled back and removed his hand, Seth closed his eyes leaning down and wrapping his lips around the purple head that barely fitted into his mouth slowly moving down, Roman groaned placing his hands at the back of Seth's head pushing him down a little to take more, Seth gagged and pulled away to cough and breath cause he almost choked.

His cheeks turned red he was so embarrassed, he wasn't an expert and this is his first intimate time with anyone cause when he first knew that he was gay everybody fought him so he never had an actual boyfriend.

Roman noticed that and rolled his eyes, he slowly caressed Seth's head" It's okay keep going you're doing a great job" Roman encouraged him with smile, Seth leaned down and took him into his mouth sucking on his shaft slowly.

" Uh... yeah suck it, suck it hard take the life out of it baby," Roman groaned thrusting into Seth's mouth slowly, he looked down and removed Seth's hair away to look at his beautiful face and his lovely way of trying to suck him, he cupped his face stroking the smaller man's cheek with his thumb.

Seth looked at him pulling the shaft out and swirling his tongue around it then taking him back into his mouth sucking a little harder trying to impress the bigger man but he couldn't do much, Roman watched him with a smile he enjoyed what Seth was doing but it was too slow so he decide to help him.

" Use your tongue Sethie," he demanded and Seth look up and was surprised at the nickname Roman just gave to him, he blushed as he did what Roman ordered working his tongue over the length inside his mouth driving the bigger man crazy, he pulled out to lick on it swallowing him back into his mouth, he couldn't control the moans that were escaping his mouth cause he loved the voices Roman was making because of him. He liked what he was doing although that it's his first time and was grateful that Roman was giving him his time.

" You're doing great baby, fuck..uhh you want to taste my cum huh? I'm almost there baby don't stop uh..." Roman groaned.

Seth worked Roman's cock harder squeezing the base good that he learned a few things from the porn videos or he would be dumb in this situation, Roman start thrusting in his small mouth while he suck with the same rhythm as his thrusts hitting the back of his throat over and over with every thrust.

" Fuck get ready I'm cumming...uh...fuck Seth," Roman moaned shooting his load into Seth's mouth, who choked pulling away to cough and some of Roman cum stained his face and beard.

Roman threw his head back panting" Oh fuck...uh.." Roman cursed while Seth panting and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand a shock look on his face, Roman looked down at him with a wide grin wiping the sweat on his face.

" Dammit you worked me real good babe," Roman cupped his cheek and Seth gave him puppy look with his big brown eyes not answering at all.

Roman noticed that Seth was fidgeting so he looked down and saw Seth trying to hide his hardiness but it's too late, Roman sat up grabbing him by his biceps and throwing him down on the bed, Roman got between his legs and leaned forward pressing his lips tenderly against Seth's.

" You need to cum baby" he mumbled against Seth's lips pressing his soft cock against Seth's hard One, Seth moaned and Roman silenced him with a hard breath taking kiss, he pulled out" I'll make you cum," he moved down and grabbed Seth boxers then look up at him, Seth's heart was beating quickly, he lied back and let Roman free his aching member.

He stroke the smaller man cock a few times " uh..Roman," immediately Seth start moaning and squirming, he squeezed Seth's dick hard making him yelped and arch his back, for Seth it felt good to the point it hurt but it was a great pain, Roman kept his tight grip moving to be on top of the smaller man who was gripping at the pillow under his head with his eyes closed.

" Easy Seth you will get used to this pain just relax, I gotta tell you I'm a little bit rough," Roman whispered pecking his lips. Seth knew that he liked it rough and for his luck Seth loved it too.

Roman stroked him hard a few times before leaning down and wrapping his lips around Seth's dick, Seth moaned when he started sucking the head into his mouth and was now on cloud nine Roman mouth was working him expertly and he was close already.

Seth bit on his lower lip and moaned louder this time when his dick hit Roman throat, Roman rubbed his balls groaning around his dick.

" Yeah..yeah I'm... close.. uh.." Seth moaned clutching on Roman's shoulders and digging his nails in the tender flesh, Roman hallowed his cheeks to make more suction around the smaller man's dick" ROMAN!" And that's it for Seth to scream Roman's name shooting his seed into Roman's mouth who gratefully swallowed it, he threw his head back panting and sweating.

Roman pulled Seth's soft dick out of his mouth licking it to the last drip, Seth reached and pulled him up for a kiss but Roman looked away stopping him, he sat up and that confused Seth why Roman stopped him? Did he regretted what happened between them? Or maybe he wasn't enough or even worst he was playing in him, Seth didn't know what to do but the fear that Roman was playing with him entered his heart and left him speechless.

Roman grabbed his hand hard and Seth yelped and the fear was obvious on his face.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

I know that this chapter is long but you know when you start writing you keep on writing tell you feel pleased and I am.

So what is Roman's game this time? If you know leave me a review and if you want to find out.

Love U All 


	10. Chapter 10

Seth reached and pulled him down for a kiss but Roman looked away stopping him, he sat up and that confused Seth why Roman stopped him? Did he regretted what happened between them? Or maybe he wasn't enough or even worst he was playing in him, Seth didn't know what to do but the fear that Roman was playing with him entered his heart and left him speechless.

Roman grabbed his hand hard and Seth yelped and the fear was obvious on his face, he got closer to him and Roman turned to the smaller man" Seth you'll leave me right?" Roman suddenly said and Seth was surprised.

" What? No Roman, what are you talking about?" He said.

Roman let go sitting at the edge of the bed with his back on Seth, he cupped his head that was hanging down with a sick smirk on his face cause it's time for step two.

" I'm scared that's why I didn't tell you about my feelings at first," he said and Seth didn't understand what he meant but it's time to ask the unanswered questions.

He moved so he could sit next to the bigger man, he placed his hand on Roman's and got closer to him" Roman can you tell me what why you were scared? There's a reason," the smaller man asked tenderly squeezing his hand.

" Yeah there's a reason" he sighed then looked at him" Look I don't want you to freak out Seth I'll tell you my story, actually when I first met you I remembered my ex, he betrayed me with another man, I tried to take him back but he didn't want me, he said that I was sick," Roman lied shaking his head, he looked at the smaller man with fake sadness in his eyes then looked down.

" He look a lot like you beautiful, cute and his eyes exactly like yours," Roman created that story to take advantage of Seth's sympathy and in case if anyone told Seth otherwise.

Seth felt sorry for him" If he betrayed you why you wanted him back?" He asked still holding Roman's hand, Roman look up with his eyes sparkling with tears of course fake ones.

" Oh Roman, I'm sorry please forgot it," he hugged him tightly while Roman smirking but he kept the act and hugged back" I..I was in l..love with him and now I hate him, t..that's why I hated you at first I made a big mistake cause you're nothing like him, I'm sorry please forgive me," Roman said with a shaky voice.

Seth felt bad" I'm sorry Roman I don't blame you he's an idiot traitor," Seth soothed Roman's back who start to cry" He dumped me Seth, I hate him since then and I start doing the same, dating guys and sleep with guys then dump them just like him, I did that to a few guys I'm a bastard, I tried to punish them instead of him but a I'm hurting, Seth you can't blame me," Roman cried and Seth shushed him.

" It's okay you were hurting and its good that you admitting your mistakes, I can't blame or judge you but I know that he doesn't deserve you believe me," Seth commented still holding him.

" I asked him why he did that and he accused me that I was harsh and that I'm treating him bad, but I never hurt him please don't leave me Seth please," Roman hugged Seth tightly.

Seth pulled away wiping his tears and kissing his lips hard" I'm yours Roman and I'll never leave you like him, forget that idiot and be with me, okay? Just me and I'm all yours," Seth said and Roman nodded kissing Seth lips tenderly slowly lying him down and getting on top of him.

They kissed till they felt tired so Roman pulled out and Seth was smiling with his eyes close" Keep your eyes close baby," Roman said and Seth nodded.

Roman looked down at the angelic face underdeath him, eyes closed, long dark eyelashes tapping on his flushed cheeks, tan golden skin and his pouty lips that were begging Roman to suck the life out of them, he licked his lips at the sight of Seth lips and cupped his cheek.

Seth smiled purring with a blush on his cheeks but he didn't dare to open his eyes and meet the bigger man's, Roman slide his hand down to Seth neck and rubbed around it like he wanted to choke him, his wicked eyes watching Seth's chest rise and fall and a smirk formed on his lips, he moved his hand down to Seth chest.

If there's anything Roman hates the most he hates to wait cause he was so greedy person and love hurting his partner, he moved his hand lower to rub his way over Seth's abs, Roman thought that Seth was perfect to be his next victim.

He kept on eyeing Seth's body" Seth!" he called and heard Seth humming without opening his eyes" I don't want you to think that I'll dump you, yes I remembered him but I realized that it's totally wrong to treat an angel like you in this way because of a devil's mistakes," Roman was trying to make Seth say the word himself till then he will keep this whole act.

He lied his head on Seth's chest and Seth placed his hand on his hair" Can I open my eyes now?" He asked and Roman smirked.

' He's a good in obeying' Roman thought.

he looked up" No don't open them," he said and Seth did what he was told keeping his eyes closed.

Roman was thinking in a story that no one can ruin and in case Dean didn't believe him and tried to tell Seth anything, he smirked when he found a story that Seth won't doubt whatever Dean will said.

" Seth I didn't mean to hurt anyone I just wanted someone to love me for real," Roman said dramatically against Seth chest while he was soothing his head" It's okay Roman, I'm gonna love you like no one did before, I'll make forget everybody," Seth said confidently.

The older man smirked then sighed" Seth I want you to love me hard, please love me please I want you don't leave me," Roman begged tightening his grip on Seth's waist and he was really a great actor.

Seth smiled" I can love you, and I will love you, and if you believe I loved you since I laid my eyes on you, I believe in love from first sight and I guess you are my man," Seth smiled happily

Roman eyes widened and he looked up, he cupped Seth's cheek with a sick smile cause indeed he was really sick and unfortunately Seth doesn't know what he got himself into.

" You can open your eyes babe," he said and when the younger man did Roman was on him kissing him hard, he got on top of him his hands slide underneath his bare back hugging him tightly, their nude chests rubbing against each others while he was smashing the smaller man's lips pulling all the air out lungs.

Seth squirmed underneath him for some air pushing him so he could breath a little.

" R..Ro..man s..st..op!" Seth was panting against his lips but Roman didn't want to stop he wanted him to lose consciousness, Seth was trying to push him away but Roman pinned his wrists above his head in one hand and holding his jaw in the other harshly kissing him.

Seth eyes were wide open and his head start pounding, he tried to free himself from underneath Roman but he couldn't Roman's weight was keeping him down, he felt a little dizzy and his head hurt, his vision started to fade little by little.

Roman felt Seth resistance fade and now he was barely moving, Roman felt him getting weaker and weaker so he decided to end the harsh kiss pulling out and letting go of Seth hands but it was too late Seth was out cold.

Roman smirked and leaned next to Seth face, their lips inches from touching" It's just the start baby," he peck his lips then got up resting him on the pillows, then laid next to him pulling the covers over them.

He wrap his arm around Seth's body pulling him against his own, he placed Seth's head on his chest while his hand on Seth ass rubbing and squeezing it.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Dean was sitting in the bar not interesting in doing his job at all, Roman took Seth home what a surprise Roman always have what he want that's easy for the hot Roman.

" Fuck him!" Dean muttered angrily grabbing the strongest liquid he could find and drinking half of it.

Randy came to him" The same fucking train hit you Ambrose?" Randy commented smirking, Dean just ignored him the way he did with the costumers but Randy couldn't take this.

" Seth now in Roman arms sitting here and drink won't benefit you, get back to work," Randy said with evil smirk, Dean look up" How about you get the hell out of my fucking face or else," Dean threatened and Randy know that Dean is serious so he decided to back off.

" Okay but I'm telling Roman," he said walking away, Dean sighed and pulled out his phone and find nothing from Seth so he called him, it rang a few times but went to a voicemail so he start typing a message.

' Seth where r u? I'm worried call me once u get this'

He sent it then placed his forehead on the counter sighing, he was again thinking about Seth and worrying about him, but they were friends and he knows that Seth have a crush on Roman and he's waiting for him just to wave in his finger to him and he'll be in his arms, that's not fair why Roman always get what he want?

He cares about the smaller man and doesn't want him hurt, he love to be around him all the fucking time but why? maybe he has a crush on Seth or something! No that's impossible Dean won't fall in love he never fell in love. But the warm feeling that Seth put in his heart made him want more maybe he want to be in love but only with Seth.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

I'm so sorry for the late update last week but I promise it won't happen again just don't stop supporting me as for the story finally Dean admitted to himself that he likes Seth will he act toward it or keep it in his heart? And Roman gave Seth a story now he won't doubt him at all so what you think will happen next, will Dean try to tell Seth anything? please tell me what you think..

Sorry for my writing you know I'm Syrian girl so don't judge me thank you..

Love U All...=^-^= 


	11. Chapter 11

In the next morning Seth opened his eyes head throbbing from last night, he blinked a few times then sat up.

" Uh god what happened?" Seth didn't remember what happened last night so he closed his eyes trying to remember, he got a flash back when he agreed to be with Roman, Roman attacking him with a rough kiss was the last thing he remembered.

He smiled" Oh god I feel so embarrassed, he kissed me and I fainted," he laughed and threw himself back again pulling the covers over his head, he moaned at the memory of Roman kisses.

" He's really a good kisser," Seth said that's when Roman entered the room to hear him, he didn't know how Seth will react toward the kiss so he prepared himself to the worse.

" I hope that's me," Seth pulled the covers looking at his new boyfriend with red cheeks" Good morning babe," Roman said entering the room and was surprised when Seth got up and ran toward him hugging him tightly, Roman smiled wrapping his arms around his waist.

" You slept well?" Roman said looking at his face, Seth gave him cute puppy eyes look and nodded.

" Seth, I want to say sorry about the rough kiss but I this is my way, I hope you don't mind cau.." Seth cut him with a peck.

" Are you kidding me it was the best kiss I've ever had not like I had one in my life, but my first rough kiss was awesome," Seth was smiling.

Roman smirked moving Seth's hair behind his ear" Good, take a shower while I make breakfast for you," Roman said while the smaller man staring at him" Okay," he peck Roman's lips one more time then walked into the shower smiling.

Roman smirked" I didn't expect it to be that easy but I always get what I want," Roman rubbed his hands together then walked out.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Dean opened his eyes in the morning his head pounding from the drinks he drank last night, he immediately sat up looking for his phone, he found it under the pillow and opened it but he frowned when he didn't find anything from Seth, he sighed and typed a new message.

' Good morning how r u? I'm worried cause you're not answering tell me r u ok'.

He sent the message and waited, he was afraid that Roman might did something to the poor boy and the worry was eating him, he lied back his phone in his hand waiting.

" Come on Seth answer please," Dean muttered eyeing his phone every second. He waited five minutes but nothing came so he called him.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Seth walked out of the shower and heard his phone ringing, he grabbed it and answered without looking at the name cause he only know two people here, Roman and he was downstairs and the other person is Dean.

" Good morning Deano what's up," Seth said smiling.

" Oh god finally where the fuck have you been? I sent you two messages and called you but you didn't answer, are you okay?" Dean was worried and it was obvious.

" What's wrong Deano? I'm fine I didn't see the messages I fainted and I woke up this morning, are you okay?" Seth was worried when he saw the way Dean was snapping at him.

Dean sighed" Seth I'm so fucking sorry I was worried, how are you?" Dean tried to know if Seth was really okay cause he know every detail about the younger man and he sounded happy.

" I'm great, but there's something I want to tell you," Seth said biting his lower lip.

" What? you sound happy, did you run from Roman or something?" Dean joked trying to get what Seth about to say.

" No no Deano it's the opposite, guess what," Seth replied smiling.

" What do you mean huh?" Dean frowned he hoped it's not what he think about.

" I can't tell you now maybe if we meet at lunch I'll tell you," Seth stated.

Dean laughed through the phone" Seth Rollins are you asking me out? and since when Roman let you go out for lunch," Dean mocked him.

" Don't get your hopes high Deano, I'm already taken, me and Roman are couple now," he said.

At that Dean eyes widened and was in a total shock, he shouldn't be cause he know Seth was in love with Roman but it hurt that Seth now will be with him, his heart broke at that he couldn't believe this.

" W-what d-do you mean a couple? that fast? I mean he was despising you how the hell did that happen? You gotta be kidding, Seth how you believed him, he's a fucking lair!" Dean snapped cause he couldn't believe how Seth believed him when it was obvious that Roman doesn't love him.

Seth sighed" Dean calm down I'm not like the others, he told me everything I know it's crazy how fast the whole thing but it's hard to explain love when it happens, it's first sight love," Seth laughed.

" Wait Seth! do you believe this shit? It's not real okay don't be an idiot Seth it's fucking clear everybody knows that Roman doesn't love anyone, he only hurt people," Dean was beyond upset.

" Hey Dean for me it's real I believe in that shit you can mock me, it's not my problem that you don't believe in love, I feel that you are not happy for me why? I thought you my friend," Seth frowned angry at Dean's reaction he supposed to be happy for him.

" No Seth I would be happy if the guy wasn't Roman but..uh I don't know what to say but Seth don't over trust Roman okay, cause he'll hurt you believe me," Dean stated shaking his head, Seth was believing in Roman and that is a mistake that he'll try to stop Seth from making.

" Ok you said that I should not trust Roman, but why I should trust you?" Seth said hesitatingly but regretting it immediately.

" What, did I gave you a fucking reason not to, are you scare of trusting me why?" Dean angrily said he was surprised at Seth words cause he earned his trust but now Seth putting Roman first and that what he feared the most.

" Oh god Dean I'm sorry I did.."Seth said but Dean cuts him.

" It's okay Seth I'm sorry, I didn't know that I'm bothering you with my shit and forcing you to trust me but I care about you and I was just trying to do what's best for you, I'm sorry again I won't bother you again," Dean stated sadness was clear in his tone.

" No I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean that please Dean don't be mad I need you, please you're my only friend and you know that I trust you," Seth tried to fix his tongue slip cause he really didn't mean what he said, he totally trust Dean.

" I get it Seth I'm not an idiot but don't you compare me with that asshole, I truly care about you Seth, but he only care about seducing you into his bed, I just want you to know that you should not trust people you don't know quickly, I just don't want you to get hurt but sorry again Seth," Dean immediately hung up.

" Wait!" Seth screamed, but it was too late, Dean was gone" Oh god that's what I'm good at losing people who cares about me," Seth sighed and pull his hair back looking up and closing his eyes.

" What I'm gonna do now? I didn't mean to push away my only friend, I don't know why he hate Roman that much, oh god," Seth mumbled sighing that was stupid and he won't have friends anymore, he was thinking but Roman's voice called him.

" Seth come down, breakfast is ready," he called.

" Coming!" Seth sighed putting on a t-shirt then running downstairs.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Dean threw the phone and sat down on the bed covering his face with his palms" Why every time I try to save someone's ass they get me the wrong way?" he sighed and laid back staring at the ceiling.

" I should stop doing that, but why I can't stop caring about that idiot Dean Seth is different, he's your friend, he's so sensitive if Roman did to him what he did to Cody he'll die and it's gonna be you the reason why cause you didn't stop him, uh god I should warn that idiot, I care about your ass but you don't understand me," Dean was lost he didn't know why he cares about Seth but he felt like he have to save him from Roman at any cost.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Seth strayed a little then he dropped his fork down sighing and it didn't goes unnoticed by Roman, he didn't know what he was thinking about but he wanted to know.

" Are you okay, your head still hurt?" Roman asked looking at the younger man who looked up nodding" I'm fine Rom," Seth said and was about to get up but Roman grabbed his arm" No no, sit down we have to talk," Roman pulled him to set back down.

" About what?" Seth asked confusion written all over his face, Roman kissed his hand and Seth blushed " About us Seth, I have some rules about our relationship and I hope you don't break them, cause I hate when someone breaks the rules," Roman commented in a the bossy tone.

Seth laughed then got up, he kissed Roman's lips and hugged him from behind, he leaned against his ear" You know what Rom? I love your bossy tone and I'll do anything for you baby," Seth kissed his cheek tenderly but Roman didn't change the serious look on his face.

" Good you know I hate the people who want to know my personal life so rule one no one knows that we are together and I mean it Seth no one, rule number two no intimate moves in the bar and I mean with me, there I'm only your boss and rule three stay away from Dean if you don't know, he was in jail for raping so don't get too close with him," another lie from Roman.

Seth gasped looking at Roman" Are you serious but he's so nice I don't think he did that besides he's my friend and I trust him, I think you're wrong Rom," Seth commented shaking his head cause he knew Dean wouldn't do that although that he only know him since two weeks but Dean did nothing bad.

Roman shot him an anger look getting up and Seth backed up" You mean I'm lying why would I lie to you I'm your boyfriend and I'm worried about you," Roman looked at Seth who looked down.

Roman turned his back on him" You know what? I'll let you discover that on your own," Roman said shoving his hands in his pajama pockets, Seth felt bad so he hugged Roman from behind and placed his head on his back.

" I'm sorry Roman I didn't mean that you're lying just that Dean is my only friend and he didn't do anything but caring for me that's why, I don't care about the past all what's matter what he's right now," Seth mumbled and Roman rolled his eyes turning around and hugging him.

" I'm just looking out for you babe, I'm not saying leave him I said be careful with him, okay?" Roman said and Seth nodded.

" Seth there's another thing I don't want you to get mad cause I'm going to treat you the same way last night in front of them," Roman told him.

Seth frowned pulling away from Roman's chest, he really wanted to be Roman's boyfriend in public but it's Roman's rules" Why? I mean they have nothing to do with us so why are you hiding me from them?" Seth asked watching Roman.

" You are right but I already told you baby I hate to involve people in my personal life, if they knew they'll keep calling you names and they'll mock you, they better stay out okay?" Seth nodded getting what Roman's point.

" You're right of course you know them better than me," Seth said placing a small peck on Roman lips.

" Now what are we gonna do to spend the day?" Seth asked biting on his lower lip, Roman smiled grabbing his hand and guiding him toward the couch, he sat down and pulled the younger man to sit on his lap.

He slide his hand underneath Seth T-shirt " There's one rule left, do not put on a T-shirt," Roman pulled it over Seth's head who giggled.

He grabbed him by his two toned hair and pulling his head back to expose his neck, Roman start placing eager kisses on his neck and sucking on it to leave his mark. while Seth moaning his name.

" I can't get enough of you," Roman murmured against Seth's neck groaning, his kisses moved down to the smaller man's chest till he reached his nipples sucking one into his mouth.

Seth gasped" Roman!" Seth moaned closing his eyes, he cried out when Roman bite his nipple "God!" Seth was hurting with pleasure, with Roman was experiencing a new things he never know a new feeling that drove him insane.

Roman buried his face under Seth's ear" I want you to scream my name louder, got it?" the bigger man whispered moving his mouth to suck on the other nipple leaving the first red and swollen, he placed his thumb over the aching nipple massaging it while the smaller man moaning in pleasure, his fingers tangled in Roman's hair that he love so much and now he's touching it for the first time.

Seth was moaning in a low tone till Roman bite the nipple harder and the younger man screams becomes louder and louder, he tried to calm himself down but the pleasure that Roman was giving him was stronger than he can take, he felt his dick twitching in his sweats at the feeling of Roman hardness underneath his ass, he was so hard and big.

Seth was sitting on Roman's lap open legs on either side of Roman's, Roman let go of Seth's head moving his mouth from his nipple and placing his thumbs on them and massaging.

" You like that don't you bitch?" Roman said teasingly" Uh..yeah," Seth moaned in a low tone placing his forehead against Roman's while looking in his gray eyes, he enjoyed what Roman was doing to him, he was discovering his pleasure places and he liked it so much.

Roman didn't take it as an answer so he pinched the swollen nipples hard " Uh..god Roman!" Seth screamed his head fell back" Louder Sethie!" Roman enjoyed the loud screams that were coming out of Seth's mouth.

" R-ROMAN..i-it h-hurts..uh.." Seth was gasping for air, he was really hurting but he didn't want to stop Roman since he's Roman's boyfriend he have to pleasure him, yes he never had any sexual experience and didn't know that it includes pain, but he didn't want to disappoint Roman so he just screamed, he was hurting but in a good way and his body still reacting to that pain.

" Good baby," Roman whispered, Seth eyes widened when Roman's hand slide down to the front of his sweats rubbing the bulge through the material and smiling at his moans, it was an amazing feeling.

" Now tell me bitch, you want me to fuck you now or just play with your little dick huh? yell what you want?" Roman squeezed Seth through his sweats hard.

" Uh..p-please uh I want to c-cum," Seth pleaded loudly pulling on Roman's long hair, Roman stand up holding him against his body, Seth wrap his legs around his middle and start kissing his neck.

Roman cleaned the table that was in front of the couch then laid the smaller man on it, he get rid of Seth's sweats in a second revealing the hard cock that was begging for his attention.

Roman got in between his legs and pulled his pajama completely off, he pulled the smaller man closer to the edge and stroke himself.

Seth was staring at him with wide eyes thinking of what Roman is about to do, he wasn't ready no he wasn't, the fear returned to his eyes and his body trembled as he watched Roman's massive cock swallowing hard.

" Roman I'm scared I'm not ready," Seth mumbled in a tone he himself couldn't hear.

Roman leaned forward and licked Seth's entrance still stroking himself, he lined his cock with the younger man's hole.

" S-STOP!" Seth breathed out getting away from the bigger man, Roman froze in his place with wide eyes matching Seth's as they stared at each others, Roman was shocked he didn't expect Seth to refuse having sex with him what's the deal now? He thought that he'll be happy to have him but he saw only fear on his face maybe he made the biggest mistake of his life.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

So what will happen next? I would like to hear your thoughts and thank you everybody for your support I love you so much don't stop your amazing support. Specially Joel and moonlight-reigns and my nearest people. Love u all.

Love U All =^-^=... 


	12. Chapter 12

Roman leaned forward and licked Seth's entrance still stroking himself, he lined his cock with the younger man's hole.

" S-STOP!" Seth breathed out panting and getting away from the bigger man, Roman froze in his place with wide eyes matching Seth's as they stared at each others.

Roman was shocked he didn't expect Seth to refuse having sex with him what's the deal now? He thought that he'll be happy to have him but he saw only fear on his face maybe he made the biggest mistake of his life. Roman stared at him not understanding why Seth had stopped him.

" Why?" Roman asked him surprisingly he thought Seth will give himself easily.

" I..I'm n-not r-ready I can't do this now, I'm not ready I'm sorry," Seth closed his eyes trying to avoid any eye contact with Roman, his heart beating quickly in his chest he was afraid that Roman wouldn't take the rejection and will force him but Roman wasn't stupid after all and did the opposite thing.

Roman smiled and walked toward him, he grabbed his face leaning forward and giving the smaller man assuring peck on the lips, Seth opened his brown eyes to meet the gray ones looking down at him, he was surprised by Roman's reaction.

" It's okay baby, I'm not gonna force you, we'll do it whenever you're ready, okay?" Roman was faking a smile, Seth nodded but he wasn't sure if he was convinced" Are not you mad at me?" Seth questioned eyes were glittering with tears.

Roman rubbed Seth cheek soothingly" No baby it's up to you, just be ready and tell me, I know the first time idea scares you a little but it's okay I can wait," Roman said smiling and placed his forehead against Seth's, the smaller man smiled" Thanks Rom," he hugged him tightly.

" It's okay baby," Roman hugged him back the anger was clear on his face cause he wanted to have him so badly but Seth was stopping him, he gotta wait now.

' if I'm gonna take the bigger prize I have to wait a little longer' Roman thought to himself soothing Seth's back.

"Are we gonna fucking stand in the living room hard and naked for too long, I'm not complaining but I'm hurt," Roman commented and Seth laughed at him looking up, he kissed Roman's lips.

" I can help you with that," he whispered and Roman slapped his ass" Get down on your knees and finish what you started" Roman pushed him down and Seth wrap his hand around Roman's shaft stroking him while he was groaning.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

In the evening Roman and Seth were in the car heading to the bar, Seth eyes were on the window and now was thinking about Dean and the way his words hurt him, he didn't mean that cause he trusted Dean with his life and he didn't know how to fix it.

He sighed when they arrived to the bar, Roman stopped the car and noticed that Seth was distracted so he took his hand and kissed it" What's wrong with my baby still tired?" Roman looked at him.

Seth turned to him with a small smile" I'm fine baby just my head," Seth answered and Roman kissed his hand again" You can go back home if you want, you go and have some rest," Roman said with his eyes on Seth's face.

The smaller man shook his head" I told you I'm fine," Seth kissed Roman on his lips and the bigger man growled" Fuck Seth you'll give me a boner," he commented and Seth laughed at him, Roman reached his hand ruffling his hair" Seriously baby if you felt tired you can go home," the bigger man stated.

Seth nodded pecking his lips then getting out of the car and both went inside, his eyes immediately start looking for Dean but he stopped when Roman's phone start ringing.

Roman growled" It's Dean he's probably gonna take the night off," Roman commented answering the call.

" Hi where are You Dean?" Roman said.

" Roman I'm not coming, my head spinning and I'm fucking tired," he said tiredly.

Seth was watching his boyfriend while he talk on the phone, he know why Dean didn't come he was upset because of his words this morning and he doesn't want to see him anymore, he have to fix his mistake.

" Ok man I got it take your time, see you," Roman hung up and noticed Seth staring at him" What's wrong Seth?" Roman said watching him.

Seth was thinking in a way to solve things with Dean and he can't if he didn't see him, he frowned" I'm not okay Rom the music is so loud, can I go home Rom?" Seth pretended that he wasn't okay cause he have a plan.

Roman nodded" Okay baby go home if you needed anything call me," Roman told him walking away.

Seth looked around and saw Tony standing in Dean's place and he's the only one who treat him good between all of them, they're friends but not too close.

He walked toward him and Tony smiled when he saw him" Hi Tony!" Seth greeted and Tony ruffled his hair" Hi princess," he replied and Seth frowned.

" Stop calling me that," he whined then grabbed Tony's hand" Please Tony do me a favor," Seth said.

Tony smiled" Anything for you princess," he said and Seth punched him on his arm" Stop! I'm serious here," He whined. Tony laughed at him" Stop Tony I want Dean's address," Seth stated.

Tony looked at him" Why you want to go to his house huh?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows and Seth shoved him away" Give it to me and stop mocking me," Seth snapped crossing his arms over his chest in a cute way.

" Okay stop yelling princess," Tony pulled out a paper and wrote the address on it and handed it to the smaller man who took it smiling" Thanks Tony, don't tell Roman," he said and walked away.

" Okay have a nice time," he commented and Seth rolled his eyes.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Dean was sitting on his couch his eyes were on the TV but he wasn't really watching, his mind was somewhere else, he sighed and turned the TV off rubbing on hid tired eyes" Why I fucking took the night off dammit?" Dean cursed getting up and was about to go uupstairs but the door bell stopped him.

He sighed then walked toward the door, he opened it and his eyes widened when he saw Seth standing there with a cute pout.

" Seth! what the fuck are you doing here? how did you get my address? you want to upset Roman he'll..." Seth cuts him by hugging him tightly and almost dropping him.

Dean felt that he couldn't breath at that moment, Seth was so close and his body was against his, all his body suddenly felt warm and the blood start rushing into his vains, he was afraid that Seth will feel his hammering heart, this guy will drive him insane, he was motionless in his own bubble when Seth voice woke him.

" I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean to hurt you, please forgive me, if I knew that my words would hurt you I wouldn't have said them I swear," he muttered against Dean's neck.

Dean can not take this, Seth choose Roman so he have to stop feeling so weak in front of him, he finally could feel his limbs again so he grabbed Seth by his biceps trying to move him away" Seth move!" Dean said sharply.

" No Dean, I'm sorry I swear, I won't let you go till you say that you forgive me," Seth tightened his grip on Dean and didn't know that it was killing Dean more and more.

Dean looked down and Seth's scent was so tempting, he can't resist this guy so he wrap his arms around him hugging him tightly and lifting him up in his arms.

" I forgive you Sethie," Dean said calmly, Seth smiled as Dean put him down" Great to see you, but you didn't tell me who gaves you my address anyway?" he asked.

Seth looked at him tapping his eyelashes in a cute way, Dean didn't know what to say when Seth brown eyes met his baby blue ones, he felt that magic vibes in those eyes pulling him toward the smaller man even more.

" It's Tony I begged him and he gave it to me," he answered still looking at the taller man, Seth noticed that Dean was staring at him in strange way.

" Are you okay Deano?" Seth asked and Dean shook his head closing his eyes" Umm yeah fine I'm fine come in," Dean closed the door after Seth walked in.

Seth start looking around admiring the house" Nice house Dean I like it," Seth commented turning around.

" Thanks, I'll bring us beers, feel comfortable," Dean was about to walk but Seth stopped him.

" No no I don't want beers or any alcohol drinks, you know that I'm a lightweight so don't bother yourself," Seth commented with a smile.

" Come on it's the first time you visit me, one beer won't harm," Dean insisted.

" Okay Deano, I'm not rejecting your drink cause I'm here to make peace, but if anything happened and I start acting like a fool I'll hold you responsible, deal?" Seth pointed a finger toward him.

Dean chuckled" Deal, now have a seat I'll be back in a minute," Dean said then went toward the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen and sighed, he wanted to burry the feeling he has for Seth but he was making it hard on him, the way he act toward him and how sweet Seth is only making Dean want him more, he just wanted a chance to be with him but it's too late cause Roman has him now, but since he can not have the younger man, he'll protect him from Roman.

Seth looked around the living room and saw a few pictures on the wall there was Dean with a guy and other one with old man and woman they must be his parents, he saw a picture to Dean holding a puppy, a smile formed on his lips at the puppy.

Dean returned and saw him smiling at the picture" I knew that you love puppies," Seth turned toward him smiling at his comment" Yeah, how did you knew?" Seth said looking at the blond haired guy.

Dean stood in front of him" Well it's obvious you look like a puppy of course you like 'em," Dean commented earning a hard shove from him.

" Stop you like puppies too!" Seth whined and Dean stared at him for moment with a smile showing his cute dimples" Fuck Seth you're so cute," Dean couldn't resist so he stole a kiss from Seth's cheek, Seth didn't know what to do other than blushing.

They sat down" And yeah I do love puppies but don't tell anyone they will think that I'm soft and I ain't soft," Seth chuckled as Dean handed him the beer" You're soft Dean that what I see in you you're so lovely," Seth turned toward Dean looking at him with smile.

" Only with you Seth and you know that, you're making me weak and not only soft," Dean admitted he didn't know how he said that it just slipped out of his mouth.

Seth looked away nervously, he didn't know but Dean words made him nervous, it wasn't the first time Dean say those things but he was confused what they truly meant, he turned to the picture of Dean with the guy, he felt a little jealous and that surprised him.

Dean saw him looking at the picture and Seth looked at him" There's a question in your head so just ask Seth," Dean took a sip of his drink looking at him with a glee in his eyes.

" Yeah actually, if it's not personal, is this guy your boyfriend or something?" Dean eyes widened at the question with the bottle on his lips but not drinking.

Seth saw his reaction so he retreated quickly" Sorry, I'm so sorry it's probably not my business," Seth looked away distracting himself by drinking half of the bottle but Dean kept his gazes on him.

" It's good can I have another beer?" he coughed drinking the rest nervously and trying to avoid Dean eyes, Dean was amused cause he was making the smaller man nervous, Dean gave him his beer getting up to get a new one.

When he returned from the kitchen with three beer bottles his eyes were on Seth still" Don't look at me like that or I'm gonna leave," Seth said.

Dean burst laughing, he fell on the couch next to Seth" Why you always mocking me like that?" Seth eyes watered and when Dean noticed that he stopped.

" Seth are you okay?" Dean frowned when Seth suddenly become silent, he felt so stupid.

" I hate when someone mocks me," Seth turned his head to the side in attempt to hide his tears but Dean saw them rolling down his cheeks, it was obvious that Seth was sensitive but he didn't expect it to be that much, he was probably hurt in his past or something.

" Fuck, I'm sorry Seth I'm trying to make you laugh not to mock you, Seth look at me," Dean pulled his hand and Seth turned to face him" Everybody mocks me, I have feelings it really hurts," Seth sobbed.

Dean sighed then pulled him into a tight hug soothing his back tenderly" Sorry Seth, I swear I didn't mean that, fuck I'm so fucking sorry," Dean muttered soothing his back while he was crying on his chest.

" No..I'm..fine," Seth look up at Dean who wiped his tears" Dammit man you're just like girls, I don't blame Tony when he calls you princess," Dean said and Seth laughed hitting him on his chest.

" No I'm not," Seth whined pouting, Dean smiled cupping his face in his hands looking at him, Seth eyes were looking at him innocently.

Dammit he like this guy so much and he want to kiss him right now while he's in his arms, Dean shook his head, he can't do that he'll lose Seth if he thinks like that so he lowered his hands looking away.

" I'm sorry Seth," he said and Seth grabbed his hand, Dean looked at him" I'm sorry Deano cause I attacked you, it's just bothers me when someone mock me, I had a lot of issues in my town, When they knew that I'm gay everybody mock me and laughed at me they even bullied me, I couldn't endure that so I decided to leave and come to Florida, my life turned hell in the start, at first I didn't find a job and I was living in the worst hotel ever..wait do you want to hear my story or I'm rubbing it in your face?" Seth took a sip of his beer.

Dean was laying back against the arm of the couch watching Seth, his bottle was against his mouth" I would like to hear it," Dean said looking at him.

" Good, then I got drunk and stole some rich man car uncon-" Seth stopped when Dean start laughing dramatically" Sorry..I can't..believe that you actually could steal a car never in a million year," Dean laughed, Seth ignored him drinking the rest of his beer.

" Okay how Roman found you?" Dean asked and Seth smiled and told him his and Roman's story and Dean suddenly frowned" He is a total jerk," Dean know that the story that Roman told Seth about is not real, he created the story to deceive him and take advantage of Seth's tender heart.

" What did you said?" Seth asked narrowing his eyes.

" Did you had sex yet?" Dean asked without any hesitation, Seth eyes widened and his face turned red" W..why should I tell you?" Seth said looking away, Dean crawled closer to him.

" Please tell me if you did," Dean eyes were full of hope that they didn't, Seth smiled trying to mess with him so he look up.

" Why not, I mean Roman have a nice body, long hands and his arms really make me feel save and besides he is a great kisser, actually yes I'm happy that my first time was with Roman," Seth sipped of his bottle feeling a little dizzy.

Dean sighed looking down then resting his head on the couch eyeing his body, hands and fingers while Seth was smiling.

" Why? are you attracted to me or something?" Seth asked and the answer shocked him.

Dean looked up immediately" Yeah actually I am attracted to you and I like you a lot" Dean stareed at Seth who was shocked and silent cause he didn't know what to say obviously Dean was serious and wasn't messing with him, Dean was so sincere with his eyes focusing on him.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Sorry for the late update but there was network issues and now I'm back, so Dean admitted that he like Seth what you think Seth's reaction gonna be? I would like to hear your thoughts so please don't stop supporting me.

Love U All..=^-^= 


	13. Chapter 13

Dean looked up immediately" Yeah actually I am attracted to you and I like you a lot," Dean stared at Seth who was shocked and silent cause he didn't know what to say obviously Dean was serious and wasn't messing with him, Dean was so sincere with his eyes focusing on him.

Seth stared at him for a moment, their eyes never leaving the other, they were talking with there eyes as the silence filled the place.

" Okay," Seth was the one who broke the silence fidgeting" I'm sorry Roman got me and he is my man now, you're kind of late," Seth tried to make it look like a joke taking another sip of his beer.

" You know Seth I feel sorry for you, you got something good but you missed the best," Dean got up and took his t-shirt off, he moved his hands over his abs, Seth was agape watching Dean's body, he wetted his lips then looked down blushing and drinking the whole beer.

Dean sat down next to him and Seth looked at him, they kept on staring at each other for moments till Seth realized that and turned his face.

" Uh..sorry," Seth said finishing his third beer" So are we cool now?" Seth started to look a little drunk.

" Yeah, we're cool," Dean laid back and Seth couldn't help but to stare at his body then his lips, Seth couldn't focus and he know that it was because he drank too much, he shook his head then looked at Dean's face focusing on his lips.

Dean noticed his gazes were on his lips" Do you want something Seth?" Dean asked smiling.

Seth immediately turned his face," Actually it's hard to focus, I think I'm drunk," Seth was distracting himself by drinking more while Dean was watching him carefully.

After half an hour Seth start getting dump more than dump " Deano y-you l-look h-hot," Seth was drunk now. Dean took the bottle from him" That's enough Seth," he said smiling cause he start to feel a little drunk too, he gave him water glass but Seth refused to take it.

" I'm not thirsty," Seth got up and walked toward the kitchen, Dean looked after him smiling" Where are you going?" he asked watching him swaying from side to side and almost fell" I'm hungry.. no no I wwant to go to the...where..uh bathroom," Seth was really drunk not realizing what he was doing.

Dean laughed and followed him" Let me help you," Dean grabbed his arm but Seth snatch it away" I'm nnot ddrunk I can wwalk," Seth walked and again stumbled but Dean wrapped his arm around his waist and both laughed drunkenly" Wow yyou're like superman," Seth squirmed in his arms.

" Yyou ccan leave me now," Seth start slapping his hands" Aw Seth stop!" Dean let go of him, Seth start pulling on his t-shirt off" Uh..can you help mme," Seth screamed under his t-shirt.

" Okay," Dean smiled and pulled Seth's t-shirt off revealing Seth's body, Dean start eyeing every part of his body and admiring his small but nice body, he licked his lips watching Seth fall to the ground.

" Dean let's take off our clothes," Seth said and Dean nodded smiling.

" Okay come with me first," Dean picked him up in his arms bridle style and he almost fell cause he was drunk too, Seth wrapped his arms around his neck.

" W-where are..we going," Seth look at him with half closed eyes" We'll play upstairs okay?" Dean said and Seth nodded.

" Ok...ay let's play!" Seth screamed and buried his face in Dean's neck as he carried him upstairs.

Dean was swaying while he carried Seth upstairs holding him against his body like a treasure, they entered the room and he placed Seth on his king size bed and fell on top of him laughing and a smile spread over his lips, he couldn't believe what's in front of his eyes Seth was lying on his bed underneath him almost naked.

"W...where's my phone, Roman will be w...orried," Seth muttered searching for it then he screamed" W..where is my t..shirt?" Seth was annoyed when he is drunk but cute at the same time.

" Okay I'll type a message so stop screaming," Dean rubbed his face pulling Seth's phone out of his pocket and sitting up on his knees" W..hat we g..onna do?" Seth asked watching Dean typing something on his phone not answering him so he kicked the phone from Dean's hand.

" Fuck Seth!" Dean cursed slapping his thigh and laughing" I'm as...king and you're not an..swering me, are not we gonna play," Seth whined rubbing his chest, Dean smiled at the sight and wanted so badly to touch that tan skin, he unbuttoning Seth's tight jeans trying to pull it off" It's so tight," Dean muttered laughing to himself.

Seth laughed" I know," Seth grabbed on the headboard while Dean pulling on his jeans" G..reat job!" Seth clapped when Dean pulled it off, both were drunk and they doesn't know what they were doing, they were acting in their feeling cause they ignore them when they're sobbers.

Dean straddle the smaller man hips" Seth I love you, and I want to have sex with you" he said suddenly and Seth was looking at him and nodded like he will remember anything" Come on...d..o it," he placed his hand on Dean's face.

Dean inhaled and got up to strip himself" Dean I love y..ou I wa...ntt you to marry me," Seth laughed and did the same taking his boxers off.

Dean smiled and fell on top of Seth who cupped his face and looked into his eyes, he leaned down capturing his lips with a tender kiss without even breathing, he hugged the smaller man and got on top of him rubbing his hardness against Seth's in friction while his hands where exploring Seth's body.

Seth was kissing him back enjoying every second of it while their naked bodies touching, Seth started to moan and opened his mouth allowing Dean's tongue to slide in sucking on it.

Dean start to suck on his lips then pulled out of the kiss, he looked into Seth's innocent eyes for moment" I'm not gonna hurt you okay?" even in his drunk status he couldn't bring himself to hurt the smaller man, he placed his hands on Seth's hips and moved him up against the pillows, Seth just watching him.

" You're n..ot go..ing to hurt me r..ight?" Seth asked him innocently his eyes were wide with fear .

Dean shook his head and start kissing him again.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

I know this chapter a little bit short but what about to happen is so big I just wanted to tell you that Seth and Dean about to make love and I know that maybe you won't like that but please stick around and things gonna get better I promise, don't stop supporting me.  
As for weak in your presence I'll update it tomorrow.

Love U All...=^-^= 


End file.
